Dark Shines: Katabasis
by Sea Stars
Summary: To be or not to be? That is the question Anzu and the other ladies face in this classic forbidden love story with a supernatural twist. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. So It Begins

Salutations! Welcome to the re-written, new and improved version of Dark Shines: Katabasis, the first of my Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! vampire stories. I have decided to do away with the orig. version that was posted on here, way back in 2004, as it was my first leap into the fan fiction world, and not very good. Consider this a major cleanup if you, will of that version. Ironically, or not, this new version is being written at the same time as its predecessors' sequel. First time readers to this universe: I think you should have no trouble filling in the gaps between part one and two as what I have written so far in both stories covers a great deal of the gist. However if it makes you feel more comfortable, simply PM me and I will be happy to send you my outline/timeline notes from the 2004 orig. so that you can get caught up on all the action and fun. Or you can just check out the original '04 version at my lj (you must friend me) which should be up soon.

* * *

Disclaimers:

Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi.

Gundam Wing © Sunrise, Katsuyuki Sumizawa.

Wolf's Rain © Bones, Keiko Nobumoto.

Blade © David S. Goyer, Marv Wolfman, Gene Colan.

Resident Evil © Capcom, Screen Gems.

* * *

"_Love is my religion_

_And I could die for that._

_I could die for you." _

**-John Keats.**

**-**

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart._

_It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

**-Judy Garland.**

* * *

**1. ****So It Begins**

* * *

**Domino Japan  
****November 1804…**

The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. All around her, there was screaming, from the humans who were fleeing for their lives amidst the flames and chaos. Gritting her teeth, she struggled to put the raging inferno, which had engulfed their village under control with her magic. A bellow, caused her attention to divert—she looked over just in time to see one of her sisters, the earth witch Mai, impale a stake into the heart of a vampire—the creatures body melting into ash.

"Damn things don't know when to quit!" she heard the elder woman snap.

"Mai behind you!" The shout came from behind them, and she and Mai turned just in time to see a vamp, brandishing a dagger, charging directly toward the blonde. With speeds that could easily match her attacker's, Mai dodged the attempted blow and leaped into the air, flipping around once before allowing the force known as gravity to hurl her back toward the vampire who now was dead on target under her rapidly descending feet. Mere seconds later, the vampire cried out, feeling her entire weight and leg strength hit him square in the shoulders, knocking him flat on his back. Mai wasted little time, and drove the stake into the fraying creature's heart.

"Thanks Shizuka!" Mai yelled to the auburn haired girl, who was now busy fighting off her own problem.

"You all right?" She called to the sweating woman—still trying to control the fire.

"Yeah," Mai coughed slightly, "It's just the smoke is so thick."

"I am working on that. Tell Shizuka to-"

"Anzu, look out!" The brunette found herself pushed down, her face landing in the earth. Dazed, she looked up to see a familiar form above her, "Ishizu…?" She moaned. No answer. Instead, she found herself being hauled up by her arm, and facing two snarling hungry vampires.

"You can thank me later; right now we've got company." Ishizu told her, readying her blade for hand-to-hand combat. Anzu, too reached behind her own back, pulling two mini-swords from their cradles on her back. The two witches watched unnerved, as the two creatures, began circling them.

"Foolish witches," the one closest to Anzu growled, "you waste your energy and livelihood trying to save these pathetic humans! An age of Darkness has begun and you enlightened mortals have no place in it!"

"With the siring of our new King, our power is indefinite!" the other boasted, "anyone who opposes him will die!" Anzu and Ishizu watched as three more vamps appeared, surrounding Shizuka and Mai—pushing them in their direction and forcing the entire group of witches into a circle. Anzu felt her back collide with Ishizu's, while Mai pressed against her left side; Shizuka at her right.

A sadistic grin was now on the first vampire's face, as he and his comrades began to circle their prey. "Now which witch should we devour first boys?"

"How about this one, Kale?" the toady in front of Shizuka asked. "She looks young and tasty."

"Hmm…" Kale sauntered up to where Shizuka stood, "She does look young…" he trailed off, licking his lips. Both Anzu and Ishizu felt Shizuka flinch as he neared her ear, "I'll bet you taste as good as you look," he whispered, Anzu could see his fangs become visible. "Hands off…" she growled, blue eyes darkening.

"What's this?" Kale mused, looking at Anzu, "Looks like this one wants play!"

Laughter from his flunkies.

"Ooh, I am shaking in my boots! He taunted, "What's the big bad witch gonna do? Stab me with her little toys?" he mocked, gesturing to her swords.

"If you don't get lost now, you're going to regret it."

Something flickered in her eyes, causing Kale to somber up. Was that…? He starred directly into Anzu's eyes—the blue eyes flickered for a moment and felt the air leave his lungs…_This girl—this witch—has pupils of fire! _His mouth tasted of ash, and he knew it was too late. "The Phoenix! It's the Phoe—Ahh!!" he screamed feeling his insides combust. Seconds later, his whole body incinerated.

Mai and the others realized their cue. As soon as Kale's ashes hit the ground, they sprang. The remaining vampires didn't stand a chance as the three witches made quick work of them. Their agonizing howls filling the air as they returned to the barren earth.

Tucking her stake back into the built of her tunic, Mai spoke, "You okay there, Shizuka?"

"Yeah, thanks to Anzu." Shizuka gave the fire-witch a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it. Now let's hurry and—"

A blast of energy knocked the witches off balance and sent them tumbling to the ground. "Ugh, now what?!" Mai groaned, struggling to her feet. "I thought we took care of those bastards!"

The earth shook beneath their feet, causing the quartet to fall back again.

"Mai!" Shizuka cried.

"It wasn't me!"

A sudden bout of laughter rang out, drawing the witches' attention, "Of course it wasn't. Mai would never be able to exert such control, not with the way her temper is."

"That voice!" Shizuka gasped, "It can't be…it sounds just like—"

"Well, hello to you Shizuka." Came the tart reply.

"Jonouchi!" Mai's outburst caused the others to look up. There, floating on the horizon before them was a well-built vampire of about 5'10" with blonde hair. His brown eyes starred down at them. There was a flicker of amusement on his countenance, "In the flesh sweetheart." An underline of smugness in his tone, "Did ya miss me?"

"You wish," she sneered.

"Ouch, that hurt. What no kind words of sentiment, no 'I missed you'?" he placed a hand of his heart mockingly, "And here I thought you loved me, what with all we've been through—"

"Save it for the vampire whore who cares hon." Mai snapped, fingers curling around the stake in her hand.

Jonouchi, gazed at her, his brown irises turning dark, "Now that's just cold, sweetheart." A vindictive smile, "You should know I'd never share my bed with anyone but you."

"Katsuya!" Shizuka cried out, appalled, at the same time Mai roared, "Only in your dreams, you son of a bitch!"

The vulgar words spilling from her mouth, caused him to reel back slightly and he was about to retort, when he heard the sound of male chortling, "My, my. The woman doth have a mean tongue. I am beginning to see why you courted her, Katsuya. I am starting to like her myself."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes in bother, casting a glance to his left rear-flank. "Nice of you to join me, Bakura. I was starting to wonder if those human slayers had slaughtered you all."

"Bakura?" Mai hissed. Sure enough, true to her and Jonouchi's word, the thief appeared next to his fellow vampire in the night sky. His white hair floating in the night breeze. His deep brown eyes dropping sardonically to the specimens beneath him, "Evening ladies." He said, adverting his attention back to Jonouchi "Sorry, we're late we had a little trouble with the locals, as you put it."

"Oh, please," a new voice rang out, causing everyone's awareness to shift to his or her right. "While the rest of us were dealing with the humans, you where chasing after the skirts of some maiden."

The ivory-haired vampire snorted, while smugness overcame Jonouchi's features, "I think someone got a stake shove up their ass, a little to far, don't you Bakura?" His comment earned him a snicker of amusement from the thief and a sarcastic grunt from the voice.

"Hmm…and here I thought the fledglings where confined to the castle for the night; I'll have to remind Mokuba check the locks from now on." The voice commented, as the owner dimmed into sight on Jonouchi's right flank. The tall figure smirked at the blonde vampire's seething, before turning his icy gaze to the now ogling females, "Ladies," he eyes roamed, until they landed on a certain one, "Ishizu."

"Seto…" she growled, in both acknowledgement and distaste.

"Kaiba?" Mai asked stupefied by the sight of the wealthiest man in the village. Just what in hell was going on? It was common knowledge amongst Mai and her sisters that their respectable and significant others had been victims of vampire attacks, but as far as she knew, they where all victims of separate attacks…_What in the gods names are they all doing here?_ _Where they all bitten simultaneously by the same vamp, or did they just think it would be fun to ambush us at once? Who could have sired them? _Actually, Mai had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was, but she wasn't about to voice it aloud, not until she had more proof…not with Anzu so close to her anyway _She'd most likely finish torching the town, if I even mentioned his name—_Mai was yanked out of her musings by a cry of disbelief. Looking over, she saw Shizuka—a fierce and unforgiving gaze upon her countenance. Following the young one's eyes, Mai quickly found the element—or rather persona of her distress.

Hitaro, Honda stood floating on the horizon, near Kaiba and Jonouchi. Mai watched, as a goofy grin plastered itself on his face, "Hello angel. Miss me?" the endearing comment was obviously for Shizuka; the girl however was in no mood to receive flattery from her traitorous boyfriend--if her response was any indication: The petite one let out a string of curses that would make the priest's mustache curl, and Mai had to bite her lip in order to stop her threatening smile. The ridiculous looks now etched on each of the vampires faces were priceless especially the expressions on Jonouchi's and Honda's. _Always the quite ones, who surprise you._

Meanwhile, the stupefied expressions on his comrades' faces caused Bakura to laugh outright. "You fools should close your mouths before you swallow a fly." He paused moment, cocking his head, "I've always wondered how someone as sweet and docile could be related to a loud-foul-mouth like you Jonouchi, but I beginning to see the resemblance. What about you…Malik?"

"Malik?" The earth, water, and fire witches' simultaneous gasp was drowned out by Ishizu's own admission of shock. Indeed, Malik Ishtar—Ishizu's own flesh and blood was hovering idly between Jonouchi and Bakura. His lavender eyes danced in amusement as they gazed at his sibling's rigid form. "I would say hello, sister, but considering how the greetings have been returned so far…I think I'll pass."

"Good idea." Bakura told him, clearing his throat, "Well gentlemen, now that all able bodies are present and the formalities are done, shall we get down to business?"

"What 'business'?" Mai inquired with hostility. The other girls reflexively gripped their weapons tighter and closer to their bodies.

"Why, the establishment of our legion of course," Jonouchi smiled, folding his arms. "Oh, don't worry; we'll take good care of Domino and its inhabitants…" he licked his lips, fangs growing longer.

Shizuka starred at him in horror, "You're sick…," she muttered.

"Not sick, just hungry." He mused with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, well I am afraid dinner's been canceled, hon. Now what do you mean 'establish your legion'? Just what in hell are you all doing here anyway?"

"Mai, Mai, Mai…" Jonouchi drawled, clicking his tongue, whilst at the same time shaking his head, "You seriously didn't think we'd forget the vows we made to you ladies, now did you? The oaths you made…you said you where ours…"

She snorted, "Funny, I don't ever recall us any of getting married."

"True," he admitted with a shrug. He eyes roamed over the group of women, giving each one a significant look, "But each one of you made a vow of love to certain somebody's here," his eyes came to rest on Anzu's form, "some more than others and we intend to hold each one of you to your word."

"You're avoiding the question!" Ishizu barked, drawing the vamp's attention to her.

"Ishizu is right," Shizuka deadpanned, "We didn't ask you to propose to us."

"Cut the crap, Jonouchi! You each disappeared from the village one-by-one over the course of the past year—month by month—on a full moon night—"

"Are you going somewhere with this, or are you just reliving our whirlwind romance?"

Mai glared hard at him. She cast a quick glance at her sisters, before continuing, "Who's the culprit?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jono feigned ignorance.

"Who's your sire, asshole?"

Jonouchi's eyes widened slightly for a moment, before regaining their neutral shape. "My sire?" There was a moment's hesitation, at first, as Jonouchi failed to answer the question. And for a moment, the witches didn't think he would. Then without warning, he began to chuckle, a low, and sadistic laugh. "They want to know who my sire is, boys!" By now, the entire group of males was howling in mirth.

"Oh, that's rich!" exclaimed Bakura, who was doubled over in laughter. He turned to Malik, "They don't know who the mastermind is!"

"I'll say," Malik replied, turning to the others in glee.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd figure that out by now." Honda chimed in, "I guess we gave them too much credit, wouldn't you Kaiba?" he asked the slightly taller vamp.

"Indeed," came the amused reply. "Though, I must say I expected more from you ladies, especially from you, Anzu. You too, Ishizu." he added, starring at said witches.

If looks could kill a person twice, then Seto Kaiba would be dead four times over, killed by the now two pairs of azure eyes that burned into his own with contempt. "You dare insult are intelligence?" Ishizu accused, "It is you who are the ignorant!" she pointed her finger at each of the vampires poised above her, "You, who were foolish enough to believe the promises of power and eternal life and damn your souls!"

"Ooh, it seems he struck a nerve." The croon came from Bakura.

"Careful, Kaiba, she's a feisty one." Malik warned. "She's liable to blow you away... literally for that remark."

"Please," The wealthy vamp scoffed with a wave of his hand, "As if any of them were even capable of killing us with their pathetic powers. Nothing can harm us. Not wind, not water—" he was cut off with a rumble from below. All five vampires scattered in the sky as a huge chuck of earthen rock, shaped like a nail came flying up toward their vicinity.

"Those powers might not be enough to kill you at this distance," Mai thundered from the ground, "But mine are!" Several shards of the earth, also shaped like nails, now broke from the ground, where hovering around the violet eyed woman, and where now aimed at five's hearts. "Make one false move, and I'll turn you into dust." She warned, as the earth shards were being incased with water that was being frozen to sharp deadly points by a cold wind—Shizuka and Ishizu adding their own powers to Mai's.

"And if she by misses," Ishizu deadpanned, her hair picked up by the sudden blustery wind, "I'll make sure you can't fly away."

"You think a bunch of icicles will stop us?" Jonouchi smirked.

"You're a vampire aren't you big brother?" Shizuka's tone was one of false sweetness. "Then these now frozen _stakes_ will most certainly stop you."

"True," his eyes closed and his smirk twisted, "A stake, or in this case a large sharpened icicle," he mused, "would put an end to _most_ vampires if given the chance. However," the icicles aimed at he and his companions suddenly shattered, causing a collective gasp among the females and Jonouchi's eyes snapped open, "We're _not most_ vampires…"

"What in hell?" Mai muttered angrily looking at the now empty space around her were the icicles had been. Beside her, Shizuka exclaimed a soft "no". Eyes flashing in hatred, Mai swore. "Damn it! What _have_ you done!" she roared at the blonde vampire who had once been her everything.

"Me, I haven't done a thing. Oh, though I did forget to mention one little detail," he paused, reaching up to unbutton his shirt collar. Pulling the loosened fabric aside, he revealed two little pin marks at the base of his neck, "My sire…or should I say..._our_ sire…" he paused for effect. Behind him Honda and Seto too, had unbuttoned their own shirt collars, showing off their marks of submission—while Bakura and Malik had rolled up the sleeves on their right arms to unveil their own wrist scars.

Mai let out chocked gasp, while Ishizu stifled her own.

My god…" Shizuka whispered horrifically at the sight of each marking. Yet it wasn't the marring of the twin pinholes, which she and her sisters shaking.

It was the gif on the two vampires now exposed wrists.

Beside her sisters, Anzu stiffened. _The All-Seeing-Wadjet Eye._ Upon seeing it, a feeling of bitterness and red rage begin to engulf her and it was all fueled by thing…

Betrayal.

Gritting her teeth, Anzu dug her nails into her palms, to the point were she almost drew blood. _That bastard…that lying manipulative son of a—_she felt the earth beneath her feet began hiss and steam, from the enormous wave of energy she was giving off. She faintly heard Mai's soft inquiry of her well-being from next to her. She didn't care.

"Well," the sound of Jonouchi's voice from above, snapped her out of her building rage. "It seems our gifs have struck a nerve." Anzu glared at him, her eyes hard…the fire beginning to build in them. Jonouchi smirked, "What's wrong beautiful?" He asked mockingly. "Don't you recognize your fiancée's handiwork?"

"Stop it Katsuya!" Shizuka screamed.

"Stop what? I am only telling the truth. This is the seal of our new King!"

"You lie!" Mai shouted. She hastily turned to Anzu, "He's lying 'Zoo. You and I both know that the monarch's seal is the Orichalchos—"

"_Was,_" Jono interrupted her. "This is the mark of the new reign—the _Wadjet_—or _The All Seeing Eye_—a reign of darkness…and in time perhaps a reign of fire."

"A 'reign of fire'?"

"A fitting title, for _we_ will soon be immune to fire." Bakura shrugged, "Who knows, maybe one day we might even be able to control it."

"C-control f-fire…?" Shizuka stammered. Ishizu too, wore a look of disbelieve.

"Impossible!" Mai retorted.

Anzu said nothing. The heat around her body was still increasing-- the earth beneath her feet still simmering.

"Oh, yes. We will be immune to the fire. And she," Bakura jabbed a finger in Anzu's direction, "Will be the instrument that enables it to happen."

"You son of a—"Mai made a move to throttle the ivory-haired vamp, but she was halted in her spot by an arm coming out in front of her. "Huh…?" There was similar confusion among the others as the witch of the flame barred her earthen sister from going any further.

"'Zoo?"

"What is it, Anzu?" Ishizu asked.

Ignoring them, Anzu focused solely Bakura and Jonouchi. The talkers. "Where _is_ he?" her voice was abnormally quiet.

Both vampires pretended to be ignorant. "Where's who, beautiful?"

Anzu knew it was a verbal trap, but she was dealing with a trained gamer—one trained by a master. Therefore, rather than answer his question, and fall into the trap, she would play his game. "Mai," she felt her sister's attention shift to her, "Make you icicles one more time, but only this time don't freeze them. Keep them dry…very dry."

"You serious?"

"Very."

"Okay." Mai did as she was told, raising the earth around her, and creating spikes from it.

The five vampires looked at the display skeptically, "What do you attempt to accomplish by this?" Seto wanted to know.

Anzu smirked, "You were quick enough to stop my sister's previous attack, because your psychic's amazingly at the moment are more developed than hers…a trait you've obviously inherited from your sire--the vampire king. However…I doubt you would be able to stand up _my_ mental prowess." The vamps eyes grew large as they got what she was implying.

"Oh shit…"

A sly smile crossed Anzu's face. With a flick of her wrist, Mai's dry rock stakes instantly became inferno projectiles. At her side, the girls where now sharing similar smirks. "Let's see how you do when the tables are even, for you see, I too, have been taught by _him_."

"Uh, this could hurt…" Malik said wearily.

"Nice bluff, Mr. Leader…" Honda.

"We're toast…" Bakura.

"Try this on for size…"

"Wait, can't we talk this over some?" A flaming projectile launched itself nearly hitting its mark. Luckily, Jonouchi had enough foresight to duck. "Whoa, guess not!" He mused. "It's really a damn shame beautiful," he told her, "we were hoping for the lot of you to submit without resistance."

"As if I'd ever submit myself to a spawn of the devil," Anzu hissed.

A smirk, "You did once."

"YOU CUR!" Mai bellowed, "Have you no shame or remorse?"

"OUR only regret is the fact we had to leave each of you behind sweetheart. But, it doesn't have to be that way anymore. Come with us…"

"Never." Mai responded.

"We will not surrender ourselves to your Dark Age." Ishizu said.

"We will fight you." Shizuka added. "Even if we've got to do it alone."

Anzu's glare hardened at their words. "I will not allow my sin—my weakness--to destroy humanity." She launched the remaining torches at them, causing the vamps to scatter once more in the night sky.

"Ishizu, now!" Mai cried.

Ishizu leaped in the air arms outstretched began to spin. Instantly a tornado like wind surrounded her body. **(1)** "Oh, shit." Malik muttered.

"Damn it, she's gone twister!" the vamps took evasive action, as Ishizu and all her whirlwind force came speeding head-on at them. "Scatter!" Bakura yelled. His friends had no trouble obeying, all taking evasive action either by diving beneath the treacherous winds or by spiraling upward out of the way before she reached their path.

Mai saw the vamps loose their formation, "Take them out now!" she bellowed to her other sisters. She and Shizuka catapulted into the sky and made beelines for Jonouchi and Honda, while Ishizu--in all her tornado splendor--headed straight for the other three.

Anzu smirked and was about to join her sisters in the onslaught. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind and started to feel and channel her power making her senses aware of everything. The barren earth around her…her sisters…the vampires…

_Jonouchi._

_Honda._

_Bakura._

_Malik._

_Kaiba._

That's when she felt it.

A dark cold and ominous presence around surrounding them.

_A flicker of warmth…and a pair of crimson eyes—ringed with pale amethyst…_

A faint memory washed over her.

_The cherry blossom tree. Pink petals in her hair. A presence behind her… _

A charismatic voice whispering in her ear. _Anzu…Kirei… _

Her eyes snapped open.

Quickly, reached out to her sisters, to warn them. "NO DON'T!" she screamed. But it was too late. The brunette watched horrified as Shizuka, Mai, and Ishizu where stopped dead in their tracks, seemingly inches away from their targets.

"Huh, what in hell--?" Mai didn't have time to finish her thought. She felt herself being picked up against her will—hands forced behind her back and her legs crossing. "Damn."

"Mai!" Shizuka cried, "What's going on—hey!" Like her sister, the auburn haired girl found her appendages moving of their own accord. Soon she too, was in the same predicament. "What is this?"

"What have you done?" Ishizu snapped, looking in the vamps' general direction, her limbs and stance also now mimicking that of Shizuka and Mai.

"I must admit Jono," a new voice chimed in—the same voice in Anzu's memory--"I thought you all would've had them by now."

Mai's eyes widened in recognition. _Impossible..._A quick glance to her right told her that the voice wasn't her imagination. Shizuka's normally placid stance was gone and the petite girl was trembling. On her left, Ishizu remained calm, though if one looked hard enough, they could see the slight trace of fear flashing in and out of her deep blue irises.

Beneath them, Anzu's eyes became slits. _Clever...hide in seek…so that's how you want to play, is it...Atemu? _An inward smirk, _Well, two can play at that game…_she thought stepping backwards into the concealment of the shadowy night.

"We were just enjoying the hunt a bit, bro." Mai heard Jonouchi say. "Didn't quite expect Ishizu to go insane though, nor Mai and 'Zoo to try and torch us."

"Not to mention Shizuka and her little part…" Honda added.

"…Or Bakura taking so long with the slayers, 'cause he was preoccupied by a lovely maiden." Malik adlibbed, earning him a snort from his partner in crime.

"True." Jono amended, while nodding his head.

"Mai…" hearing her name, the earthen mistress turned her head toward Shizuka, who's vision was focused on the spot between her brother and Kaiba, "He's in between them." She whispered, thus drawing the vampires' attention toward her. "I can't feel Anzu either." She admitted.

"It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't get excited…."

Bakura was the first to take notice of their conversation.

"Hmm…it seems we have a discussion taking place among the ranks, gentlemen." He informed the others.

"Doesn't matter. We have them now." Kaiba made a move toward Ishizu, "And I say we take them now."

"Against their will?" Honda's eyebrows rose, "Their turning will all but meaningless if we were to take them by force Kaiba."

"He's right." Malik stated, "They would be more powerful if they were to submit themselves to you."

"Not to mention, there transformations less painful—"

"WHAT transformation?" Mai exclaimed, causing them to look at her. There was a moment of complete silence and then laughter. "Oh Mai…my sweetheart…" there was a glint inside Jono's lifeless looking chocolate orbs. "How else did you think you were going to live with us if we married? Don't worry," he added, seeing the color drain from her cheeks, "It won't hurt…unless you want it too." Mai's eyes narrowed, seeing him reveal his canines. "Sick bastard…" she muttered. _Anzu, where are you?_ She thought wildly.

As if by miracle, she heard brown-haired woman's voice. Although instead of it being in her head as she expected it to be, the words where actually spoken aloud, "By transformation, I am sure you mean damnation and an eternity in hell, if I am not mistaken?" At the sound of Anzu's voice, the vamps faltered.

"Shit," Bakura looked around, "I can't see her! Where is she?"

"Why, Bakura you look so flustered." Ishizu said sweetly, "What's the matter?" Her tone turned harsh, "Afraid Anzu will incinerate your sorry ass?" Around her, the girl's faces showed nothing but satisfaction.

"Calm yourself Bakura," That was the charismatic male voice. "Interesting parlor trick, my koi." He murmured. "Clearly I have underestimated your abilities. You are truly magnificent."

"I learned from the best, **Yami**." She spat the name. "Now release my sisters."

"Now why should I do that? You've nothing to give me in return. Besides, Kaiba, Jono, Honda and Malik, rather like them."

Anzu's body became visible. She was floating directly behind and above her imprisoned sisters. "Release them, and I spare your lives." Embers danced in her irises.

"Oh, looks like she means business, Yami." Jono and the others shared grins.

"Humph." Came the reply. "Can you even see me?" he asked the girl.

"I see you very clearly, just as could see me when I was hiding my physical form. I sensed you."

"You '_sensed_' me?" Yami made no effort to mask the pleasure in his voice. The very idea that she had felt the memory he sent to her earlier was overwhelming…yet wonderful at the same time.

"I sensed your presence before even _they_ did." She gestured to the five vampires.

There was another grunt, though this one mirrored along the lines of satisfaction. "That's perfect, Anzu. I am relieved you're looking so well too." His physical presence, was oblivious to everyone else but her, he allowed his crimson eyes to run over her lithe form. Taking in her beauty. "Hmm…" Anzu felt his presence flicker briefly, "Yes…" he whispered. "So beautiful…but your not yet ready to be in my cage; none of you are ready." He added, referring to the other witches.

"My thoughts exactly. There hearts just aren't willing to be ours yet." Jono amended, casting a longing glance at Mai.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with the fledgling, he's right." Seto admitted, casting his own look upon Ishizu's form.

"Yeah…you're all right." Honda's eyes were on Shizuka. "Maybe with time…"

"So, you can consider us your friends until then." Jono told the witches.

"As long as you don't interfere with our plans and activities." Bakura glared.

"Hai." Malik agreed. "This is the end for now."

"But make no mistake, we will return one day." Seto finished. "So, you would be wise to stop this meaningless crusade."

"Never."

"Excuse Me?"

"We will _never_ stop hunting." Mai declared. "We'll hunt each and every one of you bloodsuckers down. Nor will we rest until your kind is wiped from the face of the earth!"

A fang-revealing smirk. "You will try..."

"Take them." Yami's voice commanded. At his words, the court pounced on the currently helpless witches. Mai, Shizuka and Ishizu felt their invisible restraints release them—only to find themselves held captive by five snarling and hissing vampires—their teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Tricky bastards." Mai hissed back; she felt Jonouchi lean toward her—_No, not like this. Karma, please not like this! _She could sense Honda and Kaiba leering in on Shizuka and Ishizu as well. They were so close…

"NOOOO!"

The scream caused the nine specimens to stop short for a moment. A little above them, the now horrified Anzu was currently restrained by the now physical form of Yami; the vampire King had his prey's arms pinned at her sides beneath his hands, still, that did not stop her from fraying about. "LET THEM GO!" she cried, trying her hardest to twist out of his iron-like hold.

Pulling her body closer to his, Yami shushed her. "Sshh..." he rested his lightly on her shoulder. "It's all right…" Anzu felt his fingers around her arms loosen slightly, "…they will not be turned, nor will I have you on this night, Anzu; you have my word." Her muscles rippled in tension and he brought his voice down to a near-whisper, bringing his lips to her ear, "At the moment, I no longer fully hold you heart, seraph. Therefore, I have no right to make you mine now—the same is true for your sisters. My comrades no longer hold have a firm root established in their hearts--"

"Then what do you plan to do with us?" he was pleased when she instinctively lowered her voice to match his. "You and your sisters will be put to sleep for the coming day," his words caused her beautiful azure eyes to glance at him "And after we awaken…?" she asked softly.

There was a smile on his face as he answered. "We will be long gone from Domino." His lips brushed her ear, "So fly away my angel, fly away. When the time is right, _I will find you..._" He removed his hands from her arms, but kept her pinned in place with his mental prowess.

_What is he…?_ Anzu's thoughts died out when she felt the cool texture of a chain being draped around her neck. She suppressed a delightful shiver at the feeling of his fingers raising her shoulder-length hair and grazing the back of her neck, while he clasped the fastener of what she now knew to be a necklace. Her eyes traveled downward, were they beheld her new accessory.

A golden ankh hung just above her breasts—but the symbol of life had one quality that set it apart from the traditional design—instead of smooth edges, this ankh edges where shaped like flames of fire. "Consider this a token of my affection for you, my dear." She heard him say. Startled by his words, Anzu's head snapped up only to find him now poised directly in front of her. He was so close she could see the flicks of gold in his eyes. _Karma…please…_one of his hands brushed her cheek.

Yami frowned. The fear she was giving off was overwhelming his senses. Not only that, but it was also reflecting in those beautiful twin pools of azure, as he ran his thumb tenderly over her cheekbone. "Do not fear me…_please._ Everybody fears me."

"I am not afraid…" The words spoken so soft, Anzu almost wondered if she'd even voiced them at all; but the tri-colored haired vampire's reaction told her that she had indeed spoken aloud. His hand moved to the base of her neck, but he continued stroking her cheek with his thumb. She felt herself relax a little bit more…

Yami couldn't help the delightful, cocky smile that manifested itself upon his face as her eyes drooped heavily underneath his gentle ministrations to her neck. Below them, he sensed Jono and others had the girls secured. _Good…_he thought. _It will make it much easier for us to mark them…_He turned his attention back to the girl before him. Gods, just being around her again was intoxicating. If he weren't a strategic player or a superior mastermind, he would have allowed himself and his friends to turn her and her sisters now. Nevertheless, he couldn't. She wasn't ready. Nor was he for that matter. His reign wasn't stable, nor was his throne fully secured yet. It had only been eleven months since his transformation and coronation. A new King always has many threats against him--and he didn't want to give those who still opposed his reign another excuse to threaten or attack him. If he sired Anzu now, there would be even more unrest--for she was a witch--the Phoenix no less—the supposed mortal enemy of the vampires. Moreover, there were strict rules about the intermixing of supreme bloodlines--not that they bothered or intimidated him. He and his court just needed to become more...influential and powerful in order to protect her and her sisters from harm.

Her sisters…they were the other reason he and his court couldn't make a move now. They weren't ready either. It would do no good for his companions and him to force their loves to become vampires against their wills. The girls would hate them even more. A vampire sired out of free will was stronger than those who were forced to turn, not to mention more content with their existence. Besides, he and the others wanted a chance to redeem themselves in the girls' eyes, so to speak. To prove that they that capable of feeling and love even in their current states and not just the notorious lust and greed for which most vampires were renowned.

_You don't realize how alluring you are my little temptress, both in body and in power. _Yami thought. _Any man, vampire or mortal would die to have you by his side_. His countenance hardened. _Then there are those fools who would try to destroy you. _His eyes gazed into her semi-lidded ones. _I cannot allow either of those things to happen…no, I WILL NOT allow it!_

Flexing his right hand, the vampire king made sure his fingers were positioned at the back of Anzu's neck, causing the girl's eyes snap open and meet his. Smiling, he brought her face to his until he could feel her breath intermixing with his own. "For your safety…" he murmured, before pressing fingers—particularly his ring finger into the base of her neck.

Anzu knew what he was going to do even before he did it. As soon as she felt his fingers, curl around neck she knew was going to mark her. Aside from the cool metallic feeling of a gold band, his ring finger also had the distinction tiny engraving prongs.

_His seal…n-no wait, it's a gif ring. He's going to brand me!_ Her thoughts were cut short, however, when his she felt his fingers flex. The sensation of the prongs in the back of neck was like a trigger. Her defensive power kicked in and felt her barriers give way. At that very same moment, she felt Yami wrap himself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy.

Anzu let out a shrill cry as the flames erupted from her body…

…only to find it muffled two seconds later when Yami's intense lips covered her own.

* * *

Down below, Shizuka, Mai, and Ishizu heard Anzu's cry. "What have you done to her?" Mai's violet eyes were wild with fury as she starred hotly at their captors.

"Nothing that concerns you three, sweetheart." Jono told her; making certain she couldn't squirm out of his grip. "Just a little lovers' quarrel, I am sure."

"Anzu!" Shizuka cried out, her hazel eyes upon the sky point where the silhouette's of her sister and the vampire king could be seen. Suddenly, the black sky lit up in a fantastic display of red and orange and Shizuka knew instantly something was definitely wrong. "Mai! Ishizu! She's using her powers!"

The two witches ceased struggling against their captors grips upon hearing her declaration; their eyes immediately seeking out the conformation of her words. "ANZU!" Mai screamed when she saw the ring of fire, causing the five vampires to chuckle.

"I fail to see what is so funny about the situation." Ishizu turned her head to face the chortling males, "Your King is with her, and there's a high probably he won't make it out alive."

"How you underestimate his abilities." Seto tightened his grip on her arms. "He is a lot smarter then he looks."

A bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, followed a deep rumble of thunder.

"What the hell is going on?" Mai roared. Ishizu and Shizuka stood flabbergasted as well by the sudden emission from the earth's atmosphere. The three sisters shared frightened looks.

"Just what is going on Katsuya?" Shizuka wanted to know even more now. She'd felt a stirring in the balance of power, when the lighting hit. She turned toward her brother's direction only to come face to face with Honda.

"It's none of your concern Shi-Chan." His eyes, which had been so full of mirth before, now seemed dead and lifeless and his voice gravely serious, causing Shizuka's further words to die in her mouth.

"The hell it is!" Mai's temper reared yet again, "That's our sister up there asshole and if you think that for one minute—"

"Mai," At Jono's interruption, the earth witch found herself starring into his brown eyes—and like Honda's there was a certain lifeless quality to them—"It's none of your concern." He paused, placing his hand on her forehead, "You should sleep now…"

Mai's verbal protest died a swift death when she felt his hand place itself upon her head. Her eyes simultaneously fallen shut with his suggestion. Within seconds, Jono found himself holding her limp body.

"Well that was easy." Bakura commented.

"I must say, you three have quite the influential mind power," Malik watched Seto position the also unconscious Ishizu in his arms; "they're all sleeping like babies."

"We were lucky." Malik turned to Honda, who had placed Shizuka in a comfortable position against him. "Their minds were overloaded with concern for Anzu." The lanky vamp elucidated. "Otherwise we never would have got past their mental shielding."

"That's why Yami took Anzu. It was a diversion to get them to let down their guard." Jono swept Mai up bridal style, protecting her head against his chest. "Although, I get the feeling he had to distract 'Zoo as well, in order to create the power surge needed to over tax their minds." He grinned, knowing that the little teeter-totter in the power balance had to be due to intense emotional conflict on Anzu's side.

"Tch, yeah."

"Speaking of which," Bakura began casting his glance toward the sky, "Why hasn't he come down yet? I figured to two of them would be trying to tear each other apart by now."

"He's waiting for us to get these little ladies to a safe place. Speaking of which…" Jono turned to Seto, "…where is it exactly that we're suppose to take them…Yami said something about a safe house and that you would know it's location."

"It's in the city, just east of here; a quaint little establishment. The owners recently became fledglings so the house is under our jurisdiction. Naturally, the owners are greedy thanks to their vampire nature, so all I had to do was make them a deal to obtain the property." A sour grin crossed Seto's face, as he continued, "Once we mark them with the gifs, we are to leave them there. Afterward you, Honda and I are to go wait for Yami on The Sky Cliff, while Malik and Bakura keep vigil over the girls until the awaken. They are the best at keeping quiet." He added.

"Ooh, the suspense of watching four temper-mental witches." Bakura crooned sarcastically clasping his hands, "One of which, has the power to give us second degree burns or worse with a flick of her wrist. I am so looking forward to it aren't you Malik?"

"Definitely." Came the also sarcastic reply. Then the Egyptian vampire sobered, "But I suppose our life would just be dull if we didn't get to go death defying reconnaissance missions, even though we are technically dead."

"True," Bakura confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "Well _ladies,_ let's get this caravan moving. None of us are getting in younger here and time's a wasting."

His comment earned him an obscene remark from the others, as they started for their destination. Precious cargo in hold.

* * *

"Hmm…it seems my plan to distract you worked. Your sisters are sound asleep in their true loves arms."

"What do you know of love?" came the hissed reply.

Content crimson eyes shifted from their focal point on the ground. "Oh, I know a bit more than you might think, wouldn't you say, Kirei?" He crooned, caressing her cheek lightly again. "For example, I know that true love never dies, and that no matter how much you deny it, you and your sisters still feel something for three of us."

Despite the inability to move her limbs, her head was still able to maneuver about freely, and she used this capability to the fullest, recoiling from his fingers as he reached toward her, "As if I could feel something akin to love for someone so vile!"

There was a flash of annoyance in his eyes, and in an instant, his hand latched onto her throat. The normal red shading in eyes began to cloud over. The annoyance was gone and anger had taken its place. And for one crazy minute, Anzu thought he would indeed harm her. However, all worries or illusions that he might snap her neck or choke her discarded themselves quickly, as his thumb found her lips.

"Tell me, _milady_," he spat stressing the last word deliberately, while his thumb ran across her lips, "Did you find me vile when I made you sigh and whimper with my kiss, just now?"

She didn't respond. How could she when he was right? On some level, she did enjoy his _"distraction"._ In fact, she had witnessed her feelings when the lightening bolted across the sky. The balance of good and evil had teetered dangerously at that moment—the moment he kissed her—and she realized then more than ever just how close her life and decisions where intertwined with humanity's future. Outward, her blue eyes lowered slightly.

Yami watched her carefully, studying her reactions. Just as he predicted, his little surprise stunt had gotten to her. _Good…_Satisfied, he moved to carry out the next phase of the plan. Once again, he brought his face close to hers, this time wrapping his left arm securely around her waist; moving his right hand to her forehead. "The gif I marked you with is a royal symbol. It will allow you, the bearer, safe passage through the realms and access into any vampire establishment you wish…" he brushed her hair back, revealing her neck and fingered where the marking was. "And…"

"…It's to protect the recipients from turned or bled by vampires other than the one who bestowed it upon them." Anzu finished in a dazed breath, the proximity between them was beginning to unnerve her, especially when he bent toward her ear. "But why have you bestowed such a mark upon me? I-I am your enemy after all…"

A soft chuckle, "Oh, I hardly think of you as _my _enemy…" he took ear earlobe between his teeth, causing a gasp on her part.

"A-aren't you afraid I'll use its advantages to destroy vampires?" she fumbled with the words. The way he nibbling her ear was most distracting. She inwardly screamed. _Get a grip Anzu! He's not your fiancée anymore; he's the enemy - sent to kill you. The one who betrayed you._

"I did for you, to protect you." His voice broke though her thoughts. _Whoa, did he just read my mind?_

_.Of course I can read your mind, or have you forgotten what I am now and what I once was?. _"And to answer your original question, I believe you will in fact use that gif for personal advantages, Anzu. I'd be stupid if I thought you wouldn't…but…" he moved his mouth closer to her neck. "I need to be sure you and your surrogate siblings are safe, until our return. Your sisters cannot always look after you either and gif extends its rights to your companions, so you will be safe. Although, I am sure Jono and the others will take the opportunity to mark your sisters with similar means of protection."

"So, in other words, these gifs are the insurance to getting me and my sisters…and I am your key to world domination, since my death would make things so much easier for vampires."

"Ouch, it pains me that you think you mean so little to me, my koi; when in fact, you are so much more..." He kissed her collarbone, careful to avoid her new trinket, before slightly pulling away. "…and to prove it, I have one last gift for you…" His last words were gruff as he revealed his razor-sharp canines.

Choked cries where the only thing that escaped from her lips when she felt his teeth attack and pierce her skin. _**No**, not like this, please Atemu! _

_.Relax, little seraph, I gave you my word. _Indeed, he had made a would not have her this night. _Now, sleep…_he commanded her, all the while relishing her sweet blood flowing into his mouth. He would not completely drain her, just taste. _Sleep and remember, my words…_

_Words? _Anzu was fast becoming lax in his arms. His taking her blood was exhausting her body. It was hard to focus.

_.I will find you and then you and I will never be apart again._

**_W-we will never be apart again. _**

_.Yes, we are two halves of whole, you and I. We are destined for each other._

Anzu could feel her body loose feeling slightly. Her eyes closed. His mental suggestion of sleep taking over. _**Destined**…_she thought. In the back of her mind, a memory began taking shape, yet it wasn't her own. Within it, she heard a voice speaking.

_I tell you now the _true_ words of Erebus_** (2)**

_From the blood of humanity was born the Chosen One and the vampire became his nature._

_The creature lives his life in silence abiding where the magic of good bestows itself upon him._

_The Phoenix, after winning the favor of the Lord of the Night will share her power. Preordained in eternal light, her form is of a striking and secure maiden._

_Together they refine the entire world, by uniting the sun and moon. Only then, will the twice-blessed kingdom rise._** (3)**

Yami felt Anzu go limp in his arms--her body finally succumbing to his suggestion of sleep. Removing his mouth from her throat, he quickly swept her around into his arms.

Cradling her in his arms, he licked his lips - allowing his fingers to graze over the fresh pinholes now in bedded into her neck. "The ability to see into my mind. That is my final gift to you." He finished before vanishing with her body altogether. His destination: the safe house where her sisters were.

_It's only a matter of time._

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n:**

**(1): **Think Storm in _X-Men 3_, when she and Wolverine showed up at Jean's house with the Professor. How Storm broke into the house was awesome! She created a tornado with her body to blow away everything in her path. That's were I got Ishizu's "move".

**(2): **Borrowed this from the movie _Blade. _It's the vampire bible here too.

**(3): **A little spoof of the _Book of the Moon_ passage from _Wolf's Rain_. I always thought the passage was beautiful and haunting. I tweaked it a bit to fit the motive of this fic.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME, AS ARE YOUR COMMENTS; BUT PLEASE - **NO FLAMES**! I would **never** flame anyone's story, so I ask that you please show me the same respect.


	2. Interlude: Memoirs

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

* * *

**Interlude: ****Memoirs **

* * *

_It is a time of darkness and unrest. The vampires and their race spread rapidly throughout the world. _

_It has been nearly two-hundred years since the new vampire King - Atemu, who is known to most as simply "Yami", took the throne from his predecessor King Dartz, in a secession ceremony. _

_After failing to win back the love they lost, the royal court left the city (then village) of Domino, Japan. Moving across continent after continent and infiltrating country after country in order to secure their power, Atemu and his court quickly established and assumed power—thus laying the path for the true Reign to begin._

_Yet, something happened within the past _one-hundred_ years that put a damper on the new reign's progress…_

_The Vampire Lord disappeared from the world._

_Just like that._

_He vanished._

_No one, but the royal court themselves really knows why he disappeared. That does not stop the rumors and speculations although. Some say he was disgusted with himself and hated what he'd become and allowed the sun to consume him._

_Of course, this is not true. The King by nature has the ability to blend in both worlds: Night and Day, _if_ he chooses too. He is both hominus nocturna and a daywalker. The only way he could die was if he himself did the job, or if someone vanquished his very soul._

_Ah, the soul…_

_It is said when a human becomes a vampire or a member of any demon brethren, they loose their soul—trading it to The Source and Lucifer himself for the chance to live forever._

_This is true for most vampires…however…as with every rule, there are exceptions. If a vampire has compassion, if he or she can show mercy to their charges, prey and the rest of mankind; if they are capable of either Philia, Storge, Agape, or Eros _**(1)**_ love, they are able to maintain their soul even after their dark transformations. If a vampire is able to feel one of the forms of love through another person besides themselves-- they have soul. _

_This leads us to the second rumor—that the King's soul became so powerful, that it plagued his sanity—forcing him into a deep isolated slumber that required his Generals to take over and create a joint-Shogun rule to prevent anarchy from occurring within the Order. Now this cannot be true. Sure vampires can have souls as stated before—but the King? The most powerful of them all—the unrivaled instigator--have a soul? The King--the one vampire who is supposed to be deprived all of attachments—how could he have a soul? _

_Is he even allowed to love so deeply? _

_Moreover, if the object of his affections is not even a vampire, nor human for that matter; but a _witch_… and not just any ordinary witch, but the very one whom threatens the existence of the entire vampire race in the eyes of the ancients? Would he dare defy nearly 3000 years of traditions in the name of love?_

(Would I?)

_This is most disturbing…yet either way, no one really knows what happened. The only ones who know the truth are those who are connected to the king by their blood--the court and generals who are linked to him by means of friendship and the sharing of blood…_

…_and then there are those who are connected to him by something more precious._

(Me)

_Yet in the end, it does not matter why the King vanished or where he currently is—because he will return…_

_It is only a matter of time—until he awakes._

_When the Phoenix allows the wanton flame to consume her…and the blood-red moon ignites the stars—that is when his reign _REALLY_ begins._

_May Karma help and guide us all when that day comes._

_For my dreams -_

(My heart)

_- tell me it comes _soon

-

-

**The Journal of Mazaki Anzu  
May 2nd, 2004.**

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n: **

**(1): **Greek words for/to describe love.

_Philia: _Brotherly love.

_Storge: _Family love.

_Agape: _Selflessness. The love for humankind.

_Eros:_ Romantic love.


	3. Dreams and Ghouls

Disclaimer: See first and previous chapters.

* * *

I received a review stating I wasn't up to my usual ante on this fic. Not enough of the supernatural, love, action, drama, etc. Hmm…okay fair enough. I admit, I have cut back considerably on the love, mush, etc. in this first act, but that's only because it isn't essential in the first act. Act 1 is essentially the witches meeting Miho and vice-versa. Act 2 is where the drama and all the above-mentioned come into play. Well get there soon enough, (winks) but for right now let's continue were we left off, shall we?

* * *

**2. ****Dreams and Ghouls**

* * *

**Domino Japan  
May 2004…**

_She was in a study of some kind. Books and scrolls lined the walls along the fireplace. Despite its unfamiliarity, she felt safe here. _

_A noise from her right startled her and she turned, only to find herself starring into the most beautiful pair of eyes. _

_The eyes of her captor._

_He was sitting in large chair in front of the fireplace; arms folded and legs crossed while starring at her. _

"_You…" she began, "How did you--"_

_A chuckle emitted from him, "Forgive my rude behavior, but I simply couldn't find any other means to get you alone, my koi." She watched as he rose out of his chair, "Your sisters can be quite tenacious when it comes to our privacy." He told her as he approached her. Reflexively she reached for her belt and weapons, only to meet with silken fabric. Startled, she glanced down, only to find her usual trench coat combat attire gone; replaced by a long white satin-spaghetti-strap gown and robe. "W-what…have you done?" she stuttered while reaching up to finger her hair—only to find loose tresses hanging down slightly past her shoulders._

"_It's not 'what I've done' entirely Kirei; after all it is your dream."_

"_A-a dream? MY dream?" _

"_Yes. YOUR dream. Unfortunately I can change the surroundings." as he said this the background of the study melted away and she found herself facing him in a luxurious bedchamber. "The real question is, whether it is premonition of things to come or just a reflection of your desires…" his fingers found a chocolate lock of her hair, "…or perhaps it's a bit of both, ne?"_

_His touch was so gentle…so sweet…so possessive –she forced herself to recoil from it. "I don't care what it is, get the hell out of my head, now!" she admonished, noting vaguely that her captor now wore nothing but a pair of long black pants and a tunic-styled robe._

_He frowned at her choice of words, "Such vulgar words from a beautiful mouth; if I didn't know you any better, I'd be shocked at such language—"_

"_You're going to hear a lot more if you don't get out of my mind this instant!"_

"_I am afraid I can't do that. You see this is _your_ dream. I only have the power to manipulate the settings, which means you allowed me to enter. Your unconscious mind summoned me here."_

"_That doesn't make any sense!" she roared. "You're dormant too! You put yourself in a stasis nearly one-hundred years ago! So how could you even hear my summons?"_

_Crimson eyes sparked at the last bit of her statement, "So, you admit that you did wish to see me?" _

_Azure orbs briefly hid when she blinked in bewilderment due to his statement "I...I-I—no of course not!"_

"_Ah, but you did create this dream." He stated pointedly._

_"Oh for the love of—this is a dream! One that you're a part of—but that's all you are—an illusion! A very damn good one…" she muttered the last part._

"_An illusion, you say?" A smirk, "Tell me, my dear, why on earth are we having this conversation then? If I were a mere part of your dream, I would not be able to alter the surroundings, nor would I be able to speak to you like this."_

"_No," she murmured, finally coming to grips that he was actually here speaking to her and that he'd somehow managed to intermingle he's own unconscious dreaming mind with her own. "How did you enter my mind? I may have created this dream, but that still doesn't explain why in the gods' names you're _actuallyhere_ now, in my mind at this very moment."_

_She watched his eyes flare with emotion. The passion she saw within their depths was enough to distract her enough to the point where she almost didn't feel his hand weave itself into her hair. Startled by his action, she let out a tiny gasp as he brushed her brunette strands back to reveal the left side of her neck. _

"_Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer to?" His fingers found the now-healed pinhole marks. "I gave you a gift, remember?" he snaked his other hand around her waist and drew her body against his. "The ability to see into my thoughts and feel my presence more intensely--but, even that isn't enough to bind us together wholly—for you have not yet given yourself to me completely. ONLY when you surrender your heart and your soul to me, will we be bound together eternally. OUR souls will only be bound when your heart truly wishes it. Once that happens, I will share my blood with you. THEN we will become ONE."_

_He stopped for a moment, running his fingers over the scarred tissue on her neckline. Once an ugly red, the two little holes had healed so perfectly that one would have to know where exactly that such a wound had be inflicted to even notice of them, "I will make you a better one when the time is right. I will HAVE you, in my arms…" He paused lowering his face to hers, "…and then, once I have your heart that is when you may partake in my blood." He brought his lips close to hers and she froze in anticipation. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he stopped. "Hmm…perhaps it's best if I not kiss you." He smiled at her obvious disappointment. "Oh, don't worry. When you're ready…I will come. When you call…I will find you…"_

**I will find you…Anzu.**

**Anzu…**

**Anzu…**

"Anzu!" Azure eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. "Anzu?" the voice tried again, this time she could here the knocking upon her door too. "Anzu are you awake? It's me, Mai." Quickly, the brunette sat up in her bed. A quick check in the vanity mirror showed her to be disheveled from sleep or lack of, but presentable. Clutching the bedclothes around her body, she called out. "What is it Mai?"

The bedroom door swung open, revealing the earth witch. Mai stopped in her tracks when she noticed her sister's appearance, "Yea gods, you look like hell, 'Zoo."

_Leave it to Mai to tell it like it is._ "I didn't get much sleep."

Mai looked at her with concern, "Insomnia or dreams?"

Anzu shook her head, "You wanted something?"

Mai's scowl deepened at Anzu's deliberate change of subject. For the past couple of weeks or so, Anzu had been restless, pushing her haunting and mediation skills to their limits. She slept poorly from what Mai could tell and hardly ate. The blonde haired-violet-eyed woman knew something was on her sister's mind, but didn't know what that something was. As far as she could tell, there were no activities happening in the city or the underworld for that matter (at least that were unusual). _She's only this restless when something big is about to happen. _Mai thought. _Still, she hasn't said anything. I guess I'll just have trust that she'll tell me what's bothering her in time._ "I thought you'd like to know; Ishizu's in the process of investigating first targets for the evening." Her lips twitched upward. "I told her and Shizuka that we'd handle this one."

"I see." A smile upturned on Anzu's lips. "Well my dear earth bearer, let's not keep them waiting."

"No ma'am." Mai grinned in anticipation of the on coming hunt, and at sudden change of mood. "I gather our weapons while you get dressed."

Anzu nodded, watching her friend rotate on her heels and head out of her room. She waited until Mai's footfalls faded down the hall, before throwing the covers off her body. She paused for a brief moment to turn on her bedside lamp, before finally sliding out of her warm bed. Feet on the ground, she sauntered toward her bathroom. Anzu decided to forgo her shower until after the hunt and settle for just washing her face. Once out of the bathroom, she made her way to her walk in closet. Opening the doors, her hand skimmed the rack of clothing until she found what she wanted: A pair of red leather paints and matching tank top. She quickly pulled on the pants and shirt, carefully lacing up the front of the latter. Task complete, she sat down at her vanity. Picking up her brush she methodically ran it through her hair, until the chocolate-layered tresses were smooth. Placing the brush down, Anzu caught a glimpse of her reflection: a heart-shaped face and a lightly tanned complexion starred back. After studying herself, she reached for the golden music box atop her vanity. With nimble fingers, she opened it and instantly found what she was looking for.

A golden ankh.

_A token of my affection…_

She brought the necklace up to her throat where she proceeded to fasten it. Her fingers grazing over a rough surface on the back of neck as she did so.

A gif.

_For your safety…_

This action in turn pushing her hair back behind her ears. Thus revealing her only other physical imperfection.

Two little holes, exactly the same size, protruded out the left side of her neck.

_I have one last gift for you…_

Anzu reached for the red-velvet collar lying on the vanity. She fastened the material just above her necklace chain, thus covering the markings. Now dressed, she slipped on her heeled boots. A hasty scan of the room found her trench coat resting on her window seat. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Anzu moved to get her coat, stopping only to turn out the light at bedside, before exiting her room. She could make her bed later.

* * *

"Do you still have them Shizuka?"

"Yes, but they refuse to sit still long enough for me to determine their exact location."

"Any idea who it is?"

"Nope. Ishizu's going through the blood samples we have to try and determine a match."

"Wonderful." Mai folded her arms and continued to watch the younger witch scan a city map with a locating crystal. "I sure as hell hope that dagger we found the in recent body, leads us to the perpetrators this time." She nodded toward the blade, which was in Shizuka's hand. "Whoever has been killing around the college campus, is also the one who's been killing at the mall."

"Uh-huh." Shizuka smeared a bit more blood from the dagger onto the crystal, frowning when it still didn't pinpoint a location.

"No luck, eh?"

"Nil. I guess they're hiding."

"We won't know for sure until we've ran the blood though our DNA scanner." Mai turned her head back to the open area behind her where Ishizu could be seen typing, "Hey Ishizu—why where still young hon!"

"The results are coming out now, Mai." The raven-haired woman told her, voice ever calm.

"Good project them on the plasma when you have them."

"Who do _you_ think it is?" Shizuka asked the violet-eyed woman.

"Not a clue," she shrugged. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it some college prep or creep—turned vamp on a blood binge. Most of the victims were young sorority girls—and it's not mating season for the vamps." She added.

Shizuka shuddered. "Right. Thank the gods that's over until next year." Mating season was a hellish time slayers and the witches. So many young girls and boys ended up raped and murdered by vampires, looking for a mate or a quick fix just to cool their desires. The city turned into a massacred brothel it seemed. In addition, city officials did nothing to stop the nightly massacre. Only clean up, the vampires' mess the next morning. _That's because they're all familiars_. Shizuka thought bitterly.

"Okay girls, we have are culprits." Ishizu announced.

"On screen."

"Way ahead of you Mai." Ishizu clicked the mouse a couple of times, enabling the results from the testing to be seen on the room's large plasma television. The display now showed the profile of two vampires; each with a mug shot and basic information that had been uploaded from the slayers' database and from what Ishizu had been able to hack from the Kaiba Corp. database.

"Okay, Ishizu what've we got?"

"Two Ghouls. One Luminas. One Umbra."

"Two, eh? This is looking to be one lively hunt." Mai mused. "Do they have residences?"

"None listed."

"They're hobos. GREAT." Mai said sarcastically. "Forget about the hunt being fun. We'll have to hit every vampire joint in town to find these losers, if the crystal can't find at least one."

"Not if we know their handler or sire." Shizuka pointed out. She let out an aggravated sigh as the crystal still refused to work, "And it looks like were gonna need that bit of information as this thing isn't working."

"Excellent point kiddo," Mai complemented earning a smile from the frustrated which. "So, who's their master-employer?" she asked Ishizu, who was typing furiously in order to find out.

"Okay, hang on just a sec. It should be somewhere in their files. I cross reference the databases once more to see if we missed anything." As Ishizu continued to type and Shizuka scan the map, Mai suddenly became aware of footfalls coming down the stairwell behind them. "Glad to see you moving about." She told the presence at her back.

"It's good to be up." Anzu responded. At the sound of her voice, the other two witches voiced their greetings, but did not stop their work.

" 'Zoo."

"Good evening, Anzu."

"Shizuka. Ishizu." Anzu returned their greetings, before coming down to stand by Mai. "What have we got?" she inquired.

Mai refolded her arms, casting her glance in the slightly shorter woman's direction, "Two Ghouls. Names are Luminas and Umbra. No street addresses or permanent residences."

"Out of Towner's?"

"Appears so."

"Handlers?"

"Ishizu's on it now."

"What about the blood sample?"

"It's one of theirs." Mai confessed. "However, the owner is reluctant to show his aura long enough so we can pinpoint him—sneaky bastard."

Smirking, Anzu folded her own arms. "Patience is a virtue Mai." She said behind closed eyelids. "Keep looking. He'll eventually lose focus—the night is still young after all."

"I know it's just so damn frustrating, waiting like this; Shizuka is trying her hardest though--."

A sudden beeping stopped Mai from saying more. She and Anzu turned their attention toward Ishizu and the console, only to here an excited "yes!" come from her lips. "Do you have it?" Mai questioned the air bender.

"Yup," she confirmed. "It took some time, but the cross-reference managed to find the information." Her tanned fingers flew across the keyboard. "And the master is…" Ishizu paused for dramatic effect as well as to give the sire's file time to upload. Seconds later, the image of a platinum blonde haired male with tanned skin and lavender eyes appeared on the screen; coupled with a profile.

**Name: **_Ishtar, Malik_

**Height: **5'll"….

… "Fuck Me…" Mai muttered, upon seeing the portrait of Ishizu's own brother on the screen. Shizuka stopped her scan long enough to mumble an "Oh, dear…" Anzu remained passive, though her eyes narrowed slightly. As for Ishizu herself, the erudite wind witch was glaring hard at computer screen before her. "Malik…"

"Malik Ishtar…?" Shizuka spoke the name while her eyes where still on the screen. A sudden thought occurred, "D-does that mean what I think it does?" She turned to her earth and fire sisters, "a-are _they_ here?"

"If they are, they sure fooled me." Mai commented disdainfully. "I haven't even sensed them."

"Hn. Don't worry they're not here."

Mai turned to Anzu whose eyes where closed, "Can you be certain?"

A nod. "Trust me Mai." Now opened blue eyes met violet. "I'd feel it if they were here-we all would to some degree. Besides," Both Mai and Shizuka watched as she began to fiddle with her ankh necklace. "Lest you forget, "Luminas and Umbra are underlings." Anzu turned her attention to Ishizu "They're probably here on their own."

"You have a point 'Zoo," Mai admitted, "but what if they were here for other reasons—like reconnaissance."

"Mai is right," Ishizu swiveled her chair around to face the brown-haired woman, "they could be here to spy on us. My brother is good at recruiting spies. If that's the case, we need to keep a low profile."

"I agree. Staying out of sight would be the best thing to do."

"That may be true Mai." Shizuka insisted. "But is it the _right _thing to do? We're not even sure if these bozos are here to snoop around for clues as to our whereabouts. Say they are here to find us out, and we hide that's fine—but what happens if they don't leave? They decide that Domino is good hunting ground, after they report us. Then what? Or, what if they're just here for the spoils and the hunt and don't have a clue about us and we end up hiding for no reason at all?" Shizuka pressed her lips together, "Either way people will be hurt and killed. We can't just stop hunting because our demons show up, Mai. The city will falter even more."

"Shizuka is right." Anzu amended. "We can't keep low profile forever."

"Yes, but neither can _they_!" Mai was adamant as she starred Anzu down.

"Mai," Shizuka took a deep breath, "The activities of the higher ranks in the order have been quiet for sometime now. Even Kaiba Corp. has been a virtual ghost haunt since it was established ten-years ago." A sigh, "You'd think Kaiba would care a little bit more about his own assets, but no! He's off co-ruling with Katsuya somewhere in Europe!"

"Ever since the Shogun Reign began, Kaiba's been too busy handling the affairs of an entire race with Jonouchi to pay too much attention to his own company. As such, he gave Pegasus temporary control of his company—at least the Japan branch." Ishizu clicked her mouse with her hand revealing a series of code letters upon the plasma screen. "That's how I was able to hack in and get the cross-reference files." She causally mentioned, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "Kaiba's not there to secure his mainframe _personally_." Her lips twitched, "Pegasus is good, but he's _not_ Seto Kaiba."

"This is exactly why we need to eliminate this Luminas and Umbra." Anzu told them, "Given the Shogun Reign's strains on the order; it is highly unlikely that these two are here for us. With Jono and Kaiba currently at the helm of things, Malik and Bakura have become the temporary Negotiators. I doubt with all the _pressures_ facing the order, they'd have time to play hide-and-seek with us."

A smile appeared on Shizuka's lips, 'Zoo is right; the pressures of getting the two Generals to agree with each other will be Malik and Bakura's top priority. I'm sure. If that's the case, we'd be the farthest people from their minds."

Mai opened her mouth to argue the still probable danger of the two flunkies being spies, but abruptly closed it when she saw the raised eyebrows of her comrades. Shizuka and Anzu both had just made a valid point. Kaiba and Jono never saw eye-to-eye exactly, even when they were human. Both males always had a dislike of each other and rarely seem to agree on anything. Mai could only imagine the petty arguments cropping up, given they now both held equal rank. Still, Mai couldn't shake off her uncertainties.

"They may have argued stupidly in the past—hell they may still argue--but this is different. They're both currently in charge of the well-being of the entire vampire race," she said matter o' fact, "I am sure a responsibility and honor as great as that would be enough to make those two blockheads agree on ideals."

"You might have a point there." Ishizu said thoughtfully. "It would be logical and beneficial for them to work out their differences, and if both Seto and Jonouchi have one shred of common sense in their brains, they _would_ put aside their differences and work together—which I am sure they have. Even Seto's not stupid enough to let ego get in the way of something as important as ruling the Order and I am sure the same is true for Jono. Still," she amended, "The pressures of ruling a kingdom are immense; especially when so many of the inhabitants are questioning the whereabouts of the _true monarch_…" she cast a subtle glance in Anzu's direction, "and wondering when the monarchy itself will be restored. Tis' very dubious seeking out us would be at the top of their things-to-do-list."

"Yeah but—"Mai didn't get to finish. The crystal Shizuka had been holding chose at that moment to pull itself down to the map.

"Hold everything ladies!" the auburn-haired witch exclaimed with a smile. "We have one of our rats."

"Where?" Came the stoic response. Shizuka looked up at Anzu with a grin of triumph, "Just came out of **The H.I.V.E.** **(1)**."

"That explains why we couldn't find them sooner." Ishizu frowned, "There's too many vampiric auras at the establishment at any given time—for the crystal to make an exact match quickly."

Anzu nodded, "Right, Mai and I will handle this." She turned to said witch with a genuine smile. "Got your toys?"

The earth witch's earlier sullen mood seemed to disappear with the thrill of the hunt. "Uh-huh." She responded with a smile of her own, while opening her trench coat to reveal the sliver stakes and solar grenades on her belt. There was also a silver sai holstered on each end of the belt. "And I got yours." she said gesturing to a pair of leather casings before picking them up.

"Thank you." Anzu said gracefully accepting the treasures. While the she placed them on her back, Mai walked over to a shelf lined with two-way radios and earpieces. The blonde-haired woman grabbed two walkie-talkies and headsets simultaneously, before turning around and tossing one to Shizuka. "Suit up kiddo. We'll need you and Ishizu to lead us to the exact coordinates should we miss the bloodsuckers."

"Right." Shizuka began putting on the headset part, as Mai grabbed another communication unit for Anzu, "What channel are you guys on?"

"Two." Mai said adjusting her own frequency to match her words. "Ishizu, you all set with the base unit?" she asked.

"Affirmative. I have the virtual map of the city up and ready to go. If you don't get the scum, yet manage to get a tracker on at least one of them, I can follow their every movement from here."

"Good." Mai turned to Anzu who was inspecting one of her deadly blades. "You ready?"

"Yup." The brunette sheathed her weapon. "Let's go."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n: **

**(1): **Borrowed it from the RESIDENT EVIL movie. In my stories, it's the premier nightclub in Domino, were vampires and other supernatural elite and common hang out.


	4. Girls Night Out, 1

Disclaimer: See the first chapters.

* * *

**3. ****Girls Night Out  
- Part One**

* * *

The sound of twin engines pierced the quiet night air as two motor bikes, one silver, and the other gold, made their way into the downtown complex of Domino City.

"_So remind me again, why we decided to take the bikes?" _the rider of the gold machine asked as she peered through her helmet visor—her violet eyes resting on the driver of the silver bike.

"_Because, I sense something at the _HIVE _and it's not the vampires." _The other rider voiced, blue eyes focused on the road.

"_Something else? What could possibly worse than vampires?"_

The rider of the silver engine shook her head. _"It's an aura of light. Focus your mind and you'll know what I am talking about."_

The other rider did just that. Allowing her supernatural senses to take over for a brief moment, she honed in on their destination point—there! She felt it, a light aura. However, this wasn't just any normal human being—this person's aura was bending and twisting with all sorts of light prisms. _"An element bender!" _she exclaimed, causing the other rider turn a glance in her direction and nod.

"_It is faint…but it's there all right and I have a feeling our vampires will find her most appealing since she hasn't been tainted in anyway." _Came the response into her ear. _"We risk loosing her if we don't hurry."_

Violet eyes caught the azure ones. _"Right. We'll step on it. _A pause and then,_ "I still have one curiosity though, Zoo'—just where in the hell did these things come from?" _she gestured to her mount, for emphasis, _"Not that I am complaining mind you; just curious as to who would supply us with such luxuries."_

"_They're gifts from a friend with a mutual goal."_

"_Friend? No offense hon, but I can't see you taking charity from the slayers."_

"_I didn't necessarily say they were from the slayers, Mai."_

"_Then who—"_Mai stopped mid-sentence when she saw her sister's face. There was something about the way she was smiling, and the way her eyes twinkled mischievously. Mai hadn't such an expression on Anzu's face since they were children; it was the expression she'd sport after receiving a piggyback ride or a candy treat—and very few had been able to bring her such innocent childhood joys. Her sisters and _he _had been able too, but where both out of the question since _he_ was off somewhere in slumber and she, Shizuka and Ishizu had been oblivious to the bikes' existence themselves, prior to the hunt. Still…there was only one other person who held such a spot in Anzu's heart to bring such joys to her that Mai knew of.

"_Well, I'll be damned…" _Mai muttered, shaking her head. _The Son of Helios _**(1)**_ smiles down upon us again. _She thought with a grin of her own, as both she and Anzu gunned their bike engines.

* * *

The HIVE Nightclub was one of the hottest spots in the City of Domino; were the crème of the crop hung out. Everyone from college kids to the business elite—if you were a "somebody", you hung out here. It was the center of the city's nightlife.

It was this well-known fact that attracted two University girls to the jumping establishment.

"Oh come on Miho; don't be such a baby!" a petite girl with short jet-black hair and brown eyes--whined as she walked down the sidewalk—looking at her companion. "The **H.I.V.E**. is like the premier spot of the town! Everybody who is anybody parties here—it even has all night raves sometimes. It's a perfect place to celebrate getting your degree in Computer Science and Technology."

"I don't know, Mel. I've heard of girls disappearing from the **H.I.V.E**. at nights." Her companion--Miho Nosaka answered worriedly. "Rumors also say it's a safe house for Vampires and other supernatural."

The last comment caused the other girl--one Melody Reynolds to burst out in laughter, "Oh come on..." She arched a disbelieving eyebrow in the recent spring graduate's direction, "I thought we'd got past all that supernatural stuff, Miho. There are no such things as vampires."

"Then how do you explain all the students and citizens who've gone missing these past months—Rachel—Stephen—Keno—Samara— not to mention Kenichi-sama and Toyama-sama." The lavender haired girl pondered, "I am pretty sure they didn't just wake up one morning and decide to split-town, Mel."

"Gods you are so uptight—relax girl! Jeez, you are the one with the so-called science degree and yet, you don't even use logic."

"I am using logic!"

"Ugh…" Melody grabbed at her ebony tresses, "I never should have let you borrow my Bram Stoker novel **(2)**. It made you all paranoid about the legendary vampire bullshit that's circulating around these streets—"

"It's not—" Miho began, then stopped. _She's American…she doesn't know of the past. Most people don't. I was fortunate enough to have Grams tell me give me the real history lesson. _Sighing, she forced herself to cease in her trek, causing the brash girl next to her to halt as well. At the other girl's inquiry, Miho raised her blue eyes from the ground, "I don't expect you to understand Mel—after all, you're not originally from here."

"Yeah and thank heaven for that. I missed out on your brainwashing folklore—oh wow we're here!" she exclaimed catching site of the double door entrance; earlier train of thought forgotten easily. "Awesome," she breathed taking in the flashing lights and noise of the club. "This is so _wicked_…" she half-squealed, clutching Miho's arm.

The lavender haired, blue-eyed girl winced at the feel of freshly manicured nails in her clothed flesh, "Yeah, Mel…awesome." The response was half-hearted. Her uncertainties about entering the facility had not left her, "Mel…" she opened her mouth reinstate her early statements—only to have her hyperactive friend drag her toward the waiting bouncer. "Melody—hey Mel!"

"Come on slow poke, if we don't get in by 11, will miss the live concert!" The American girl cried.

A few moments later, found the pair standing in front of the Chinese bouncer, who was on admittance duty--though personally Miho thought the person was anything but a bouncer--what with his slender build and height; _He sure doesn't look like a formidable_ _century. Why anyone twice his size could easily get past him…_She mused. Then something strange happened. It was as if a fog had removed it self from Miho's senses, she could see and feel a dark aura around the man's body. _What the—_ a cold familiar feeling hit her senses—_Ugh, no not again!_

Ever since she was old enough to remember, Miho would get the coldest feeling around certain people. Her grandmother used to say it was because she was empathic toward others feelings and inner motives. One of things she learned with this ability was to sense a personas goodness —and in some rare cases—their souls. As such, Miho quickly learned the difference between vampires and humans.

Case in point, she felt nothing from the Chinese man before her—no emotion, no warmth, and _no_ soul—nothing; only creatures of darkness perceived to be truly soulless and he was a worker at the HIVE…_Vampire!_ Her mind screamed in warning.

As if he sensed her thoughts, the young guard peered at her, his onyx eyes narrowing, slightly as he studied her. "Can I see some Identification please?"

"Sure thing!" came Melody's cheerful voice. She flashed her card. Noting Miho's blank look at the bouncer's request, she quickly elbowed the girl. "Psst, show him I.D. silly!" she hissed, nodding her head in the man's general direction.

"Huh?" Miho snapped out of her reverie, only to close her eyes sharply and reopen them. The black aura she noticed had not faded and now she could see a flash of red in his eyes—_Shit, he is a vamp! This is not good…_Miho cringed. _Damn it, this feeling…I know he's a vampire; somehow, I just know!_ Warning bells rang out, _Come on Miho-- think! _"I.D.?" she stammered weakly, causing Melody roll her eyes.

"Yes, come Miho! Jeez, girl! Get your head out of the clouds!"

"All right, all right," came the protest. Quickly, Miho rummaged through her purse for the card. _This is not good. We need to get out of here, come on, and think! _Her fingers fumbled around the bottom of her bag. "Um…"

Her companion let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh," Melody shot an apologetic look in the bouncer's direction, "would you excuse us for a moment?" Her hand clamped itself around Miho's arm. "Thanks." Without any consent, she proceeded to pull Miho away from the doorway. She stopped abruptly when the reached the nearby alleyway. Both ducked in. Mel gave her friend a look. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed.

"I can't find my I.D."

A sigh, "Here—" Mel, despite Miho's objections snatched the purse from her friend's hand—and stuck her hand in, rummaging. Miho watched disbelieving as the girl hastily produced her leather wallet from inside and flipped it open. "There." She said, holding up the now open billfold complete with I.D. "That wasn't so hard now was it? Now common, let's go!"

"No Mel."

Startled by her statement, Melody froze, "Huh, what do you mean 'no'?"

"I just don't think the HIVE is such a good place to be celebrating my graduation." Miho put the wallet back into her purse, "Let's just back to the dorm okay? Will call up Sai, Ami, and Dana and order pizza--"

"Miho, your killing me here!" Melody whined. She pulled at her hair. "Ugh," she muttered under her breath. Regaining her composure, she starred down her friend. "Fine, you don't wanna go to the club, just give me the damn reason why—'cause you were cool with it till just before we got here."

"I was…" Miho admitted, "….but then I remembered that the vampires—"

"Oh, Miho, Miho." Mel sighed. "Stop spouting off about vampires; your going to drive me insane if you don't." she took a few steps forward and put her hands on Miho's shoulders. "Besides, people will think you're crazy."

"I am not crazy, Melody. I-IF YOU would just listen—"

"You ladies having some trouble?"

The new voice caused both women to jump. Looking up, they found two men approaching them. One was a tall lean fellow with spiky hair, the other, just the opposite; short and bald. Both we're clothed in hooded-purple cloaks. Miho gulped at the sight them. Like the Chinese bouncer, they also had a dark energy about them…

"No thanks." Melody told them smoothly. "My friend and I were just discussing something, that's all."

"Oh well, the club bouncer, Wufei **(3)** sent us over. and he said you ladies were causing a bit of a ruckus with your quarreling earlier." The short one said.

"He also told us to inform you that the facility has closed and that if you wished to come back tomorrow, he requests you be prepared to enter." The taller added.

"GREAT…" Mel muttered loudly. "Well," she turned to Miho, "I guess we better head back to the dorm. Nothing we can do around here now."

"Are you ladies by yourselves?" Tall and pale asked. He clicked his tongue, "Surely you know the city is a dangerous place a night, for anyone—especially young girls like you two—what with vampires and all."

"Yeah…right." Melody chuckled lightly.

"If you'd like, we could escort you two lovelies back to the University." The shorter one.

"Thanks but no." Miho spoke up, abruptly. "We don't take offers from strangers." Grabbing Melody's hand, turned to head out of the alley—only to come face-to-face with the tall one.

"What's your hurry chica?" Miho saw the red in his eyes. "The fun is just beginning." He smiled, revealing his sharp canines.

"Shit..." The lavender-haired blue-eyed girl clenched her companion's hand. A noise to their left caused her to flinch. Glancing out of the corner of one eye, she saw the bald one also moving in on them. Trapped by the two vampires, the girls could only move helplessly backwards…deeper into the alleyway.

* * *

_Center of nightlife, equals a safe haven for all things that go bump in the night. _Mai thought as she and Anzu pulled their bikes along the opposite street of the club entrance. After a moment of assessment, Mai pulled her sleek black helmet off. "Looks pretty quite tonight," she commented, "no big-shots around from the setup of things." She cast a look at Anzu, "The place gives me the willies; all the vampire scum roosting in there."

The Phoenix-witch removed her own red helmet—shaking her brown tresses in the process. "I don't like it either, but if Ishizu's instincts were correct, we shouldn't even have to step foot in the HIVE; our prey is said to have left the general facility and is supposedly lurking about out in the alleyways."

"What about this _other_ presence—the supposed _Twitch _orbender can we be sure she's not in the club?"

"She's not; because she's the haunted of _our_ prey."

Mai blinked, "Huh? How do you know?" she asked in confusion.

"Because, her friend just dragged her into the alley behind next to the club…and there," Anzu nodded to two shady looking individuals, who had been watching the young girls closely, began to follow them into the alley, slinking along the walls in effort to conceal themselves from their supposed prey, "go our two targets."

"You mean dumb and dumber." Mai said catching a glimpse of the vampires believed to be the targets, Luminas and Umbra. "You ready for some fun?"

"Oh yeah…" came the reply.

"Okay then, activating beauty modules…" Mai said, flicking a bracelet on her wrist, while Anzu did the same. A few moments later, the now red-haired, blue-eyed Mai found herself looking at a raven-haired, golden-eyed Anzu. Both women's faces altered a little also to make them appear physically different. "Thank gods this is just a 'see 'em and stake 'em job. I personally don't feel like wearing a dress tonight."

"That makes two of us."

The two witches dismounted their motorcycles and made stealthy beeline for the alleyway.

* * *

_Oh gods, please…_

Miho silently prayed to every deity in every religion she knew, hoping against hope that someone would aid them; but the outcome became bleaker and bleaker with each passing second as the two vampires ensnared them deeper in a tight impenetrable circle and further back into the alleyway—away from civilization.

"Okay, just what the hell are you bastards trying to pull?" Melody's harsh inquiry seemed to drown out in the sea of dissolution boring down on them, yet her vampire stalkers took no chances of being heard; in an instant, the spunky American felt her world go spin as the tall one—Umbra--smacked her across the jaw.

"Melody!" Miho screamed, reaching for her fallen friend. Unfortunately, her reaction allowed the shorter of the two—Luminas grab her. "Let me go!" she screamed. "HELP SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" She kicked at her captor.

"Foolish, little girl! No one can here your cries, and even if they did, the only one's who are out tonight are our fellow vampires—"Luminas' declaration was interrupted by a new voice.

"On the contrary, if you _vampires_ would pay attention to your surroundings and pull your heads out of your asses once in awhile, you might just realize that there ARE others out tonight besides you LOW-NO LIFE BLOODSUCKING CURS!"

_Who…? _From within her assailant's arms, Miho could make out a shadow at the entrance to the alley.

Her thoughts were cut short by a scream. Glancing to her side, she saw Melody's attacker fold—a roundhouse kick to his back--forcing him to release her friend.

"Go." Miho heard a feminine voice tell Melody—different from the voice at the entrance. At the same time, she felt her own goon move due to having come under assault also. Now having to fend himself, Luminas quickly threw his prey aside—causing Miho's world to go black in an instant as she hit the nearby wall.

"Miho!" Melody cried. Hysterical and wanting to aid her friend, she did the only thing that seemed logical and attempted to get her some help. Looking around wildly, she quickly spotted her own savior…

Anzu had just influenced the taller toady with a roundhouse style kick when she heard a commotion to her left—Mai pouncing on the shorter target. Knowing Mai could easily make mincemeat out of the small vamp, she turned her attention back to her own target--only to have it taxed when the dark-haired girl she had freed only moments ago, yanked on her trench sleeve, nearly pulling her over in the process.

"NO, Please, help Miho! You have to help Miho!" she cried in hysteria, all the while yanking furiously at Anzu's trench.

"YOU STUPID GIRL, I thought I told you to—"the reprimand was cut short by grievous blow to her back. _Damn it…_Caught off guard; Anzu was automatically introduced to the pavement beneath her feet.

"_Well_ lookie here…" Umbra crowed, leaning over to pick up the disabled fire-witch, "If we ain't got a couple of petty little slayers…" he tugged Anzu up roughly, "…you damn hunters are always sticking your noses into _our_ business. You really should learn to stay out of things that don't concern you!" he brought her close to him for further inspection, "Say you're pretty…and fiery." He added, remembering the kick she dealt him earlier. "I like 'em fiery…" he hissed lowly.

"Do you, now?" she murmured. Something flashed in the petite's eyes, and at that moment Umbra could've swore her eyes changed color—from the warm gold to a deep blue—pupils burning with fire—but as quickly as it came, it was gone and he was starring into golden eyes that burned only with contempt.

Baring his fangs, Umbra spoke menacingly, "Are you ready to die, slayer?"

* * *

Mai waited patiently at the entrance to the alleyway until Anzu had made her move from behind the goons—tackling the taller of the two vampires with a surprise kick and liberating the first girl from his clutches.

As soon as her sister told the girl 'go', the earth witch herself sprung into action. Executing a surprise attack on her own target was easy as he'd been distracted by his companion's sudden cry of misfortune.

Part of her had expected short and bald to hurl his prey against the wall, knocking her unconscious in the process. Vampires, in order to defend themselves from attack would sometimes have to abandon their prey for favor of their own safety.

However, she wasn't expecting that silly girl with chin-length dyed black tresses to rush at Anzu desperately and cling to her coat, much less the result that followed: her younger sister getting slammed to the ground by tall and mean, only to be yanked back up by the scum seconds later.

"'Zoo!" Mai made a move to help her friend, but quickly found her self-stopped by the problem known as Luminas.

"Oh, don't worry. Umbra will take good care of her…" he smirked.

"You little—"Mai froze, feeling a faint tingle go down her spine. _NO!_ Forgetting the vamp before her, she hurriedly turned toward her sister, _Don't do it Anzu! _She screamed mentally _NOT HERE! There's too many inside! _

* * *

_Are you ready to die, slayer?_

Anzu could feel her body temperature rise both internally and externally at the vampire's mocking words…she felt her power of natural defense kick in and felt that power come to the surface—her module disguise wavering slightly as it came under the pressure of the invisible surge.

_Don't do it, Anzu! NOT HERE! There's too many inside!_ Mai's voice sounded in the back of her head.

Immediately, she realized Mai was right. If she unleashed her power here, she would not only take out her enemy, but also endanger the innocent girls and attract a whole lot of unnecessary attention from those vampires in the **H.I.V.E. **Looking for another option, she glanced down at her utility belt. Automatically, her eyes came across a small pointed object—yet another gift from her "mutual friend." _I got this, Mai; just take care of baldy over there!_

_Anzu—_

_Mai, I've got this. Trust—_she reached for the object, only to be stopped.

The tall vampire had sensed her intentions.

Once again, distraction got the best of Anzu. Umbra's sharp nails—now claws—tore through the stomach of her now exposed leather top. The phoenix cried out as the sharp extensions raked her skin.

"Naughty, naughty girl…" he chided. Abruptly, Anzu felt her head being jerked back and pulled roughly to the side. "I am really going to enjoy this now…" he hissed.

* * *

Every bone in Mai's body shook, when Anzu cried out. _NO!_ "Bastard!" she screamed furiously, ready to pounce on the asshole who marred her sister with his filthy claws—her protective—motherly--streak kicking in full-blast.

"Oh, no you don't, slayer!" came Luminas' smug voice, causing Mai to halt in her tracks, "Unless you want these little girls here to end up on the back of milk cartons, you'd had best stay right where you are—out of my friend's business." Whipping her head toward his voice, Mai cursed. The cue ball held a captive, squirming, and crying Melody in his arms, while the still unconscious Miho lay in a heap at his feet. He had wrapped his feet around her neck and head—making it so one twist of his heels would snap her neck. "Make one false move, and I kill them both."

"PLEASE help us!" Tears where pouring down Melody's cheeks and Mai could feel the girl's fear wash over her in waves. It was enough to make her nauseated.

"Damn you…" she muttered, relinquishing her grip on the stake within her one of her belt loops.

_Damn you all to hell!_ The situation looked bleak. If Mai attacked Umbra—the innocents would be sacrificed. On the other hand—if she didn't—Anzu would be vamp food…

_Mai, trust me! _

Anzu's mental plea was followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n: **

**(1): **Vague reference one of my major original characters, Matushita, Jiro, who makes his appearance in the second part of this trilogy, Dark Shines: Anabasis.

**(2): **Of course, I mean Stoker's famous novel _Dracula_, which I do NOT lay claim to.

**(3): **Wufei is a character from the anime _Gundum Wing_.

**(4):** The character Melody Reynolds is my O.C. As are any other students or teachers mentioned in this chapter.


	5. Girls Night Out, 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**4. ****Girls Night Out  
****- Part Two**

* * *

_Once again, distraction got the best of Anzu. Umbra's sharp nails—now claws—tore through the stomach of her now exposed leather top. The phoenix cried out as the sharp extensions raked her skin._

"_Naughty, naughty girl…" he chided. Abruptly, Anzu felt her head being jerked back and pulled roughly to the side. "I am really going to enjoy this now…" he hissed…_

* * *

Anzu felt herself blanch as her captor's cold fingers made short work of the velvet collar around her neck; the thin material was yanked from her throat effortlessly. "Yes…" the vampire crooned upon seeing the newly exposed flesh.

_Wait for it…_she chided herself.

She didn't have to wait long. As expected, once her neck was free of hindrance, Umbra as per custom to all vampires, (though not all necessarily followed it) began to inspect his prize; searching for any claim of ownership on her. almost immediately shifty eyes settled on the scarred bite marks along her neck.

"You have been tasted…" he growled dejectedly, clearly upset that someone else had the honor of bleeding her first.

Her tone become smug, "I have."

"You may have escaped your previous subjugator girl, but I can assure you, you won't be as lucky with me!"

"You're over confidence blinds you, vampire—"he tugged her on hair sharply, causing her to grimace. "I-If you bite me…you'll hunted be down the rest of your days…" a smirk, "…if you bleed or attempt to turn me—you'll be dead by next dawn—"

"Shut-up!" he screamed tugging viciously on her hair once more, feeling immense satisfaction at her obvious pain. "This must be why your original captor, didn't finish you off—your annoying mouth was too much for him to bear!"

"Actually…" the smugness was back in her eyes and Umbra hated it, "…he let me go, because I wasn't _willing_ to stay with him—my heart was not yet his, he said…" her eyes flickered and the vampire found himself starring into dark _blue_ irises, instead of gold. "…though now I think it was more because _your_ race is not ready for my power…or _our_ reign."

The fire appeared within her pupils, causing the tall one to falter. "Just what in hell are you talking about—he had to be a mad vampire—the one who bled you! Well, you may have made him crack with your nonsense lies—but you won't crack me, bitch. I am not only gonna bite and bleed you—I am gonna drain you until there's nothing left of you, but a hollow shell for the crows to eat!"

No response; Just that damn smug grin of hers. Frustrated, he pulled her neck roughly to his mouth, "You're mine!" He was there, fangs poised above her, jugular vein ready for the kill; he could even see her pulse beating…

That's when he smelt it.

It was a subtle one of a kind sent; spicy, and exotic, mingling with the girl's own apricot. It was a scent that spoke of wisdom--of power—but what struck Umbra hard was that _this _particular scent lingered on _his_ sire and handler Malik, at one point too; the Egyptian vampire having acquired it from his own sire.

A memory of his instigation into the vampire ranks came to Umbra's mind. Malik's firm words of warning to him and Luminas:

"_You may have any woman you wish in this world, for what ever the reason; sustenance or pleasure—however there are a select few who are off limits. They are under the special jurisdiction of the Order and are considered highly dangerous—anyone attempts to harm or bleed them will be punished severely—provided _they themselves_ don't kill you first…"_

"…_Of these women there is one above all who must not be touched by the likes of anyone, vampire or human. If you come across her, run in the opposite direction, for to look into her eyes of fire is to die a most terrible death. If you do harm her…you ensure not only your own deaths…but also possibly the death of us all. She carries a unique scent: the scent of apricot…the sent of my sire—our king--Yami…"_

The king's scent—the spicy, exotic that had once faintly lingered on his master—clung to this girl like invisible, second skin. _No, it can't be…_Hastily, he forced her head down and yanked her hair up off the back of her neck.

His blood ran cold. On the back of her neck was the one gif that couldn't and shouldn't be ignored by any vampire--The Wadjet Eye.

Not the Dragons eyes that were used by the Generals Kaiba and Jonouchi to represent the Shogun reign—(and themselves when doing business or private matters) No this was the true mark of the _Imperial Monarchy_—he symbol of _Yami—_the symbol of the Vampire Lord himself.

It was enough to make Umbra forget his intentions. He hastily released his grip on the girl, shoving her onto the alley floor. "It's you…the forbidden one!"

* * *

Mai turned her attention from the hostage situation, to the noise that was Anzu's body hitting the ground.

"By gods, it's her…Luminas, it's the Phoenix!" the tall one-Umbra--cried out to his cohort. "It's the Phoe—"

He never finished his sentence. The retractable metal-wire-stake hidden in Anzu's belt—her other gift from the "mutual friend"—silenced the vampire forever; the silver wire connecting the pointed arrow to her restraint, decapitating him into ash, when the natural brown-haired woman lunged at him effectively slicing his thru his throat.

"UMBRA… NO!" the sight of his partner turning to ash, both shocked and horrified Luminas. Furious, his eyes whipped from Mai, to Anzu. "YOU—"

"Release the girls." Anzu told him, indicating to the frightened Melody and unconscious Miho. "Or suffer the same fate as your partner."

"RELEASE them?" he snarled, "You've just signed their death warrants—witches!"

"And you've just signed yours." Mai hissed, throwing an object in the vampire's direction. The little black sphere, upon making contact with the ground—burst open emitting a prism of UV light.

* * *

Every muscle in Anzu's body tensed, when Mai threw the grenade. Without a second thought, she sprinted forward and using all her momentum, she tackled the unsuspecting Melody right out of Luminas' arms and to the ground; effectively shielding the young one's eyes from the deadly light with her dark trench.

The conscious girl emitted scream as the intense light roasted her assailant. In mere seconds, Luminas was a mere pile of ash and debris.

"Are you alright?" Mai inquired, running over to where her sister and the two young ones lay sprawled out on the pavement. She watched Anzu slowly get up off the trembling girl, while she herself made her way over to the unconscious one.

"I am fine." Came the monotone reply. "No scrapes here." She proceeded to check Melody for injuries, "this one seems to be alright, just shaken." Azure orbs cast themselves upon Miho's unmoving form, "How is she?"

Mai responded while checking Miho's vitals, "Well, besides a nasty bump on the head and being unconscious—this one is fine."

Anzu nodded, "We should probably take her someplace safe, where they won't find her again."

"Right, I look for some identification." Looking around her, Mai easily tracked down the young girl's purse that lay on the alley floor some three feet away from where she'd fallen. Collecting the object, she began sifting through its contents. _Compact…lipstick… foundation…hand-lotion…keys—oh, wait here it is. _Pulling the leather wallet from its resting place, Mai set about flipping though it—looking for any close as to who the girl was. While doing this, she caught some fragments of the now ongoing conversation between Anzu and the other girl.

"…_alright?"_

"_Yeah…Miho…"_

"…_fine."_

"_Who are you…?"_

* * *

Anzu felt the other girl's curious and shocked eyes fix on her, just as soon as Mai began her "snooping".

"W-who are you?" the question came stammering out—reflecting the girl's astonishment and anxiety. She didn't know what to make of all the events. More importantly, she didn't know whether her rescuer was legit. Anzu sensed the trepidation.

"There is no need to be afraid." She told her, "We will not harm you. Are you all right?" At the last question, she tilted her head to the side, face filled with genuine concern.

"Yes—but oh, what about Miho!" Melody exclaimed glancing over at said girl worriedly.

"You're friend is fine. She suffered a bump to the head—but she's fine. I will personally see that she gets medical attention."

"Wait a minute; just who the hell are you people?" Melody repeated her earlier question, this time with more force.

"Our names are of no concern. All that matters now is that you get out of town."

"Get out of town?" Melody frowned, "Look, I may have almost been mugged back there—raped even—but that's no reason for me to be running scared at this point. I have to help Miho--"

"I told you, I will see that your friend—Miho—gets the necessary medical treatment she needs--"

"Yeah but—"

"Listen hon," Mai's tart tone broke through the conversation. Having retrieved Miho's personal information, she now joined the argument at hand; her violet eyes resting on Melody's slender form, "you wanna live to see another day you best be out of town by next night fall."

"I have finger prints—blood samples--fibers, I can go to the police—"

"_They_ own the police."

"Excuse Me?" Melody blinked.

"Vampires," the words came from Anzu, "the hominus nocturna."

Her statement caused Melody to arch one fine eyebrow, "_Vampires_?" she scoffed. "Oh come on, what is it with you people and vampires? You'd think Stoker wrote your lives or something…or does everyone in this town believe in that trivial nonsense?"

"Listen _kid_," Mai all but spat, "I don't know what rock you crawled out from under, but you better wake up right now; the world as you know it just a sugar coated topping; there's a different world underneath—the _real_ world--and unless you open your pretty little eyes to it, you gonna wind up in one of three situations. You either end up serving as meal for some random vampire; a damn familiar slave doing all their dirty work; or in a body bag."

Brown eyes rolled, "Please…"

"You're from America, aren't you?" the question came from Anzu and Melody once more, found herself starring into golden eyes.

"Yes."

"California?"

"Yes…" by now Melody was confused, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ever heard of I2?"

"Industrial Illusions? Who in the world hasn't? It's one of the most prominent technological corporations in the world market today. Specializing in hematology and celluloid regeneration—it's rumored that the company drabbles in banking and politics too."

"Did you also know that it's the technological heart of the vampire empire on that side of the Pacific?"

"Yeah right!" Melody laughed out right. "Whew, and here I thought Miho was bad. You two really take the cake on this supernatural stuff."

"You little—"Mai lashed out to slap some sense into the oblivious girl, but Anzu's hand forestalled her.

"No Mai. It's no use talking to those who choose to remain ignorant." Her solemn irises found Melody's—and Mai watched as gold became blue. _I guess we have no choice…_she thought. _Do what has to be done sister._

A tranquil feeling came about the air as Anzu's starred into the young one's eyes. "Melody…" the phoenix witches tone was smooth and rich; instantly the girl's eyes glazed over. "Listen to me carefully, Melody."

Mai saw the girl nod dazedly and knew Anzu's "gift" had worked—the ability to influence another's will with one's mind was an astounding power. A power that Anzu had acquired nearly two-hundred years ago, when she'd been inflicted with a bite mark…a mark that was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing that it guaranteed her safety; a curse because it insured her linkage to _him_.

Violet eyes trailed down her arm to the underside of her wrist to where a black marking was engraved. _The gifs were one thing; they meant ward off predators and allow us passage through the realms; but the bite marks on Anzu's neck—they're like a homing beacon, that's just waiting to activate. _Mai thought bitterly. _Karma knows we are lucky he fell into stasis…I just pray our luck doesn't run out. _She shook her head, _Easy, Kujaku, no use getting ahead of things—focus on the here and now—you don't need to worry about things that aren't happening._ Assuring her self everything was all right; Mai turned her attention to her sister and listened to the hypnotic words she was uttering.

"Melody," Anzu was saying, "You will return to your home and forget about this incident." Blue eyes bore into brown deeply.

"I will return home and forget about this incident." Came the dazed reply.

"Your friend Miho is fine. She will receive emergency care under the finest doctors. There is no need to worry.

"I will not worry about Miho—Miho is fine. I will return home now." And with those words, Melody turned on her heel and began walking away from the witches toward what one could only assume was her home.

"Well, that was easy." Mai commented. Pausing for moment, she cast a glance at her sister, "I am curious though, why did you send her packing here? It's not like she's some deadly threat; we could've escorted her home and then you could have played with her brain."

"Miho needs medical attention. The other girl would only be a hindrance to our operation, since she denies the world around her."

Mai arched an eyebrow, "_Operation_?" She gestured at Miho's form, "You mean you want her _in_?" her tone was skeptical, "'Zoo, she's a rogue. We don't even know if she has control of her powers—"

"She would be a great asset to us, Mai and you know it."

"Granted…but you don't even know if she'll want to help us. What if we take her back to the penthouse and she wakes up and goes ballistic, thinking we kidnapped her?"

"She won't." was the firm reply.

A sigh, "Look Anzu—"

"Mai." The severity of her sister's tone caused Mai to lock eyes with her, and the earth witch found herself gazing into twin pools full of emotion. "Please Mai, for the sake of the clans and all that's good and just in this world; please allow me to train this girl in our ways."

'_For the sake of the clans and all that good and just'…_Mai scowled at the line. There was a since of foreshadow to it—almost as if Anzu knew something was going to happen that she didn't. Still she didn't push the subject—Anzu would talk when she was ready to talk; and nothing Mai said could change it. Therefore, the earth witch did the only thing she could do.

Concede to her sister's request.

"Very well, then." Mai watched the smile break out on Anzu's face, "Just don't expect me to clean up after any of her future _mishaps_. She's bound to blow up something in training and I ain't gonna be responsible for it."

Anzu's smile became a full-fledge grin. "Deal."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	6. Bringing Home a Stray

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**5. ****Bringing Home a Stray **

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar and Shizuka Jonouchi had long been used to Mai and Anzu bringing home souvenirs from their hunts.

It wasn't unusual for anyone of them (the witches) to take any jewelry or valuable items from their victims, if the items were still intact upon disintegration. Anything that might fetch a fair price on supplies, equipment and weaponry. Leads and information on another probable target were also standard at times.

The last thing the Wind and Water witches expected their two sisters to have acquired on their hunt was an unconscious girl…

* * *

The sound of motor bikes pulling into the garage, caused Shizuka to look up from her studies, "They're back…," she said in a singsong tone.

"About time too." Ishizu replied. Standing up from her chair, she worked the kinks out of her back, "I was getting bored just setting there and waiting." A smirk, "Guess they didn't need the tracers after all."

Shizuka laughed, "Did _you_ think they would?"

"Nope."

"I wonder if they got anything good tonight." Shizuka mused, watching Ishizu ascend the three steps from the computer area to the living room. "I was hoping for some more leads myself."

"Are you that eager to hunt my dear Shizuka?"

"No. No." she waved her hands in protest, "I just wanna start my homework for tomorrow night early. It's my turn to research next hunt."

"So it is." The sound of feet on the garage stairwell caught both women's attention. "Hmm…" Ishizu frowned at the noise.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked.

"The stairs…" Ishizu paused—listening to the distinct squeaking of the wooden steps—_there's extra weight on the steps…_Instinctively she reached for one of the swords on the wall.

"Ishizu?" seeing the elder reach for and grasp one of the mounted swords, Shizuka tensed. "What—"

"Shh—they're not alone…" came the whisper from the raven-haired woman's mouth. The words caused Shizuka to reach for her pocket garlic mace; both witches were now starring at the door with anxiety.

Seconds later, the door swung open revealing a slightly bloodied Anzu, and a tired, yet healthy Mai who, to Ishizu's astonishment, was supporting the weight of an unconscious girl on her shoulders.

"Anzu!" Shizuka cried upon seeing her bleeding friend.

"I am alright, Shizuka. It's just a scratch…" Anzu assured her. Shizuka not deterred by her words, immediately rushed over to offer support and assistance to her sister.

"I don't care if it's a paper cut," she snapped, "you're getting it cleaned this instant!" She pulled began to pull the protesting fire witch into the kitchenette.

"I can't. Someone has to look after the girl." Anzu made a move toward Miho's unconscious form, which was now resting comfortably on the couch—courtesy of Mai--only to be stopped by the earth witch herself.

"YOU go with Shizuka, hon. We may be immortal now, but where not necessarily _immune_. I don't want to see you out of action because of an infection or disease." Mai's voice was stern.

Anzu made a face. "Are you _ordering_ me around, Kujaku, Mai?"

"Damn straight, Mazaki, Anzu." Mai snapped. She watched as Anzu's set jaw began to twitch. _Damn stubborn…_She let out an exasperated sigh, "Please go. Ishizu and I will look after the girl."

Violet and azure hues duel some more, before either moved. Finally, Anzu backed down, "Mother Earth." She lowered her head in submission.

" Milady, Phoenix." Mai said with reverence and a head bow of her own. Both women shared a mutual smile before Shizuka led Anzu away to be treated. Task one complete, Mai turned her attention back to the girl—Miho—and proceeded to make her more comfortable.

* * *

Ishizu watched Anzu go, with amusement in her eyes. "Stubborn to the last." She murmured. At her side, she felt Mai kneel down next to the sofa—and the girl. Abruptly, her seriousness returned. "Bringing home strays now, are we?"

"Her name is Miho Nosaka. She was one of the vampires prey; Anzu wanted her saved."

Ishizu's brows furrowed, "_One _of the vampires prey? What about the other?" She watched Mai arrange Miho into a more comfortable position; "Why save only this one…" a thought suddenly occurred, "Were you too late with the other girl?"

"No. The other girl is fine. She just proved to be…insignificant to our cause."

"Our _cause_?" Ishizu peered at Mai skeptically. _Why bring this human girl back here? She'd only be a nuisance…unless… _Realization hit her full force, "She's planning to train this girl?"

Mai nodded.

"And you actually agreed? I thought _the four of us_ agreed: no familiars of our own. It would only lead to disaster."

"I didn't say Anzu wished to train her as an _assistant_." Mai informed her, refusing to use the word 'familiar'. "She wishes to train Miho in the craft."

"What!" Ishizu nearly shouted, but managed to keep her voice at conversation level. She didn't want to rouse Anzu and Shizuka's attention. "Forgive me Mai, but to train a mere human in our arts…it's impossible! She doesn't have any prerequisites, much less the genetic makeup. Why, to maintain the power alone would kill her."

"She does have fundamentals, Ishizu."

Ishizu looked at Mai as if she'd grown a second head. The earth witch rolled her eyes, "She's a bender."

Dark blue hues widened ten-fold, "WHAT?"

This time, her voice echoed through the downstairs.

* * *

Shizuka head snapped up from where she finished bandaging Anzu's ribs and peered in the direction of the living area. "Now what?" she sighed irritably.

Anzu said nothing, as she pulled a loose fitting tank over her head, before picking up her discarded swords and heading for the doorway that separated the two areas, a resolute look upon her face.

Shizuka quickly followed Anzu. The two of them stepping just beyond the entryway to the living room. It was a moment before Anzu spoke.

"Yes, Ishizu. The girl before you is a bender, AND yes I do intend to train her." The fire-witch watched as both her sisters start at her voice.

"Forgive my shout, Anzu," Ishizu apologized, "It's just hard for me to believe that this girl is a bender. They've been extinct for two-hundred years."

"I know. Nevertheless, she is a bender."

"That may be true. Still, do really think you can train this girl in your power?" the question came from Mai.

"If she is willing, I can."

"Yes, but Anzu," Shizuka's voice was soft and timid, causing the elder witch's expression to soften when she looked upon her countenance, "We don't know the first thing about this girl—other than she's a hybrid. Where did she come from? Who were her parents and whose side of the family did she actually inherit her abilities from?"

"This is what we must learn, Shizuka!" Anzu insisted. "Our clans' blood flows within this girl veins—even though it's a small amount polluted by centuries of interbreeding with humans--I can feel it," she turned to Mai and Ishizu, "and I know you can too."

"She would be a great asset to us." Mai pointed out, "True, she wouldn't be much help in the slaying department at first—but we could always use some technical help—and this one," she held up a card she'd taken from Miho's wallet, "has a degree in Computer Science. Therefore, she wouldn't be totally useless during her training."

"My point exactly." Anzu told them. Her eyes fell upon Shizuka, who stood next to her, "So will you please help her?"

Shizuka said nothing at first. She starred at Mai, who nodded her consent. Then as if seeking the final consensus, her eyes hazel eyes sought out Ishizu's blue. "Well?" she asked.

There was a long pause, before the erudite one answered. "All right.

"Thank you, Ishizu."

The wind witch turned to face her sister. "Don't thank me, yet Anzu. The girl is likely to be petrified when she wakes up and finds herself in a strange house with strange people. It will be up to all of us to gain her trust and I have a feeling it won't be easy." There was another long pause as Ishizu adamantly starred Anzu down. "Until then, she may recover in the guestroom."

Anzu nodded her head in reverence. "I understand."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	7. The Sorority

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters.

A/N: It's been awhile. My apologies on that – but life happens. People change and muses flee. A break was needed. I am here now for the moment though, this time with a long over due update. I hope you enjoy. A very special thanks to **Saphire Dragon Girl** (sp?) for inspiring my muse to come back; I dedicate this chapter to her.

* * *

**6. The Sorority **

* * *

_Okay - where in the heck am I?_

That was the thought Miho Nosaka could entertain when she regained consciousness - only to find herself in a strange room. Soft like cotton sheets crinkled beneath her fingers as she anxiously sat up halfway on the full-size mattress that obviously supported her during her unwelcome slumber.

_This is definitely isn't the dorm…_Sitting completely up, Miho tried to get a general idea of where she was. Standing up, she was shocked when her bare feet hit carpeted floor. "Huh? Where the heck are my sandals?" Looking around, she spotted her shoes at the foot of the bed. _There you are._

Shoes on, Miho began inspect her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. Yet, this room was unlike any she was use too. Beige carpet and crème walls in-circled her and there was a woman's vanity along the opposite wall. This was capped off by a large mirror. To her left there was a slightly adjured door. Upon further inspection, it revealed a full-sized bath. A full-length closet resided between the vanity and bathroom. The whole room was illuminated by moonlight, which filtered in through the room's sole window.

The Skyline of Domino City greeted Miho as she looked out the glass pane. _Whoa,_ Her eyes looked down, noting the tiny outlines and headlights of automobiles. _I must be at least six or seven stories up. No way am I getting out this way. _Her eyes caught sight of the shadowed door on her left. _Ah-ha. _

Miho's fingers clutched the smooth golden doorknob and twisted. _Ha! Not locked!_ _Now let's just hope nobody's home so I can get the hell out of here._

Taking a deep breath, she timidly opened the door.

* * *

"HI-YA!"

"_Must_ you make sound effects when you punch that thing?"

"_Must_ you be so annoying?"

"I am not being annoying. I am merely suggesting the elimination all sound effects. Some of us are trying to concentrate."

"And _some_ of us are trying to work out. Besides, I don't hear Anzu complaining - and she's the one who's _meditating_."

A giggle broke out from the kitchen area.

"AND pray tell, what is so funny Shizuka?"

"Nothing, it's just that well…isn't it customary to save the arguments until after dinner? I mean you two are funny and all, but I was really hoping to save the _entertainment _for after we eat." The auburn haired girl commented, before turning back to the stove, where a large soup kettle sat steaming. Satisfied, she gave the contents in the pot a thorough stir.

"I am glad you find our conversation is acceptable dinner entertainment, kiddo." Came the deadpanned reply. "Nevertheless, you have a point." Mai's violet eyes twinkled in mischief and she cast a toothy grin in Ishizu's direction. "We do banter better on a full stomach don't we, Ishizu?"

"That we do Mai. That we do."

Even though a book was obscuring her sister's face from her view. Shizuka just knew Ishizu's lips were twitching into a smile, when she answered Mai's comment. Feeling the infectious good mood, Shizuka allowed her previous smile to creep back onto her own lips.

"Well, you two won't have to wait long. Dinner's almost ready."

"About time, hon."

"Hungry Mai?" Shizuka asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Damn straight, I am hungry."

"Hmm…a kickboxing workout followed by a gourmet dinner." Ishizu mused, "Watching out for the girlish figure are we Mai?"

"Hey, give me a break. I haven't eaten since breakfast and the hunt really takes it out of you."

"Well in _that_ case, you had better call Anzu in from the terrace and wash up, cause dinner is about to be served." Shizuka called.

"I'm on it." Mai said, discarding her boxing gloves. Taking a deep breath, she called out to the terrace. "Anzu dinner!"

No response.

"'Zoo, it's time to eat." She tried again.

"Maybe she's in her room." Shizuka ventured to guess, when no response came.

Mai shook her head. "Nah, she's probably just in deep meditation and doesn't hear me. Go ahead and set the table, kiddo. I'll go shake her out of it." Stretching her fatigued muscles, the earth witch made move to get her sister, when suddenly -

"Wait Mai."

Ishizu's words grounded Mai to a halt. "What is it?" she asked curiously, casting a glance in the astute woman's direction.

Beside her, Ishizu's dark blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. A moment or two passed before she uttered the last three words Mai wanted to hear.

"We're _not_ alone."

"That's impossible," Shizuka, intoned. "The security system -"

She didn't get to finish her thought. At that moment, Mai's violet eyes caught sight of a slender figure lurking atop the stairwell.

She moved.

* * *

Miho had been doing fine escape wise. Up to this point, she'd successfully managed to make it almost half-way across the upper landing without detection by the strangers. Just a little bit more and she would be on the other side and one-step closer to freedom. At least she hoped would be.

However, that was before the blonde-haired woman noticed her.

Busted.

_Oh, crap - oh crap…_

_She saw me!_ Miho felt like a deer caught in headlights. Paralyzed by fear, she found herself unable to move when the woman's stunning violet eyes caught sight of her.

Then her adrenaline kicked in.

As if she'd been bitten, Miho bolted for the nearest door she could spot, which happened to be an open glass behind the blonde-haired person's form. In one spectacular leap, she cleared the stairwell railing. Landing on her knees, she made a beeline for the sliding door…

* * *

Mai could only watch wide-eyed as the petite - human leaped from the stair railing and land just beyond her, Ishizu's, and Shizuka's reach. _Damn. She's good._ She watched as the young one made run for the sliding terrace door. _But not that good…_With those thoughts, Mai propelled her own body into the air. Then, twisting her airborne body, Mai executed a perfect flip in mid-air before landing on the interior balcony that led to the fire escape and terrace - right in front of their eager houseguest.

Planting her feet, Mai blocked the door, effectively cutting off Miho's escape route. "Fast enough for you hon?" she asked the wayward girl before her.

The girl let out a gasp, clearly amazed by Mai's abilities. "Who are you people?" She demanded, casting a wary glance at Shizuka and Ishizu who were standing behind her.

"My name is Kujaku, Mai _and this_," Mai paused, long enough to motion to the figure coming in from the terrace, "is Mazaki, Anzu."

* * *

"So, am I a prisoner here?"

Miho watched as the woman who called herself Shizuka, placed a steaming bowl of stew and a glass of iced-tea on the coffee table before her. She was currently seated on the leather couch, with Mai and Ishizu on either side of her. The four women who owned the lavish penthouse suite had assured her they meant no harm and after much badgering, had insisted she eat something to help calm her nerves. Still, given the nights earlier events, Miho had to make sure she wasn't being held captive against her own will.

The woman with violet eyes – Mai - gave her a smile while answering, "Not at all. We just to take certain precautions before we let you go." A pause and then, "You have to understand, _they're _everywhere."

"_They?_"

"Vampires. The hominus - "

"The _hominus nocturna_ - yes I know." Miho watched as her savior's eyes widened ten-fold. "I am sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No…no it's just you're the first person we've rescued who hasn't questioned our sanity after that explanation. Most of the innocents we save just write us off as nut-cases, when we try to tell them who's responsible for the attacks them."

"Like your friend, Melody." The comment came from the brown-haired-blue-eyed persona seated across from them. Arms folded and legs crossed, Anzu starred fixedly at Miho.

"Yes," Miho replied. "Mel's a bit…obtuse when it comes to world around her." Purple locks swayed back and forth as she shook her head. "Still you can't blame her. She's lived sheltered in America for most of her life." Miho took a sip of her tea, before continuing. "Despite her short comings, she's no different than half the people in this city -"those damn bloodsuckers operate too covertly for anyone to notice anything"; at least that's what my grandmother used to tell me."

"Your grandmother?" Shizuka piped up, from where she was sitting next to Anzu.

Miho gave a nod. "Uh-huh. She's the one who taught me about the supernatural world and its inhabitants - including vampires."

"And what do you know of vampires?" Startled, Miho turned to the brunette-girl on the other side of Shizuka. Fierce azure orbs pierced her own sky-blue ones, causing Miho to gulp. Of the four girls, Anzu was the one who unnerved her the most. Granted Anzu's aura illuminated kindness and warmth. Miho could detect no feelings of animosity directed at her; yet there was just something about this woman made Miho feel like a child trying to please its mother. Her aura seemed to command Miho. It was strange to say the least, yet what was even stranger was the fact Miho found herself wanting to please Anzu; like she somehow couldn't bare the thought of disappointing the older woman.

Straightening her shoulders, she replied in even tone. "They exist."

Upon hearing the young girl's answer, Anzu's eyes briefly lowered and a melancholy smile manifested its way onto her mouth. "I see…" Abruptly, she stood up and began making her way to the computer console, motioning the others to follow.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Miho called as scrambled to her own feet. "You still haven't told me who are you are - and more importantly, why in hell would you wanna rescue me - and don't try to tell me your slayers."

"What makes you think we're not slayers?" The question came from Mai.

"Because, if you were slayers, you would have taken both of us. Instead, you only took me and sent Melody home."

Mai let out a low whistle. "Well, you got to give the kid credit; she's a lot smarter than she looks." She glanced at Anzu. "Most people just figure us to be enhanced or genetically altered slayers. She's just split that tall tale wide open."

Ignoring her, Anzu continued to address their guest. "Your friend was neither a bender nor believer. Therefore, I couldn't offer what I am about to offer you, to her." she told the intelligent girl before her.

Crossing her arms defiantly, Miho leveled her gaze at Anzu. "And what's that? Your amazing hospitality?"

"_No_ young one. What I offer you is a chance to see the world…the _real _world. The world that your empathic abilities enables only you to see."

"H-how did you…"

"Your powers mirror my own, Miho."

"You're empathic as well?"

"In a way…although I must admit, telepathy is my stronger point."

Hearing these words, Miho took a step back from her hosts. "I am afraid I don't understand…" she admitted wearily. "Telepathy…isn't that a trait found among vampires?"

"Mostly, but I assure that is not always the case - and before you ask - no my sisters and I are not vampires either."

"Oh really, then what are you? Benders, like myself?"

"No, not exactly. Where more, how do you say, of the spell caster's origin."

"Spell casters origin?"

"What do you know of the Circle of the Elements?" The question came from Ishizu.

"The Circle?" Miho frowned slightly before continuing, "Not much. Only that many believe it's a myth. The circle consists of four elements found on the Earth. It also is said, that in the old days of Japan, their existed four unique clans or families of witches who wielded the elements into magic for good. These matriarchal clans were named for the element they embodied: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind."

"Smart girl." Mai commented. "I am assuming you believe in this myth then?"

Miho blinked, "Of course. Although, there is little evidence that these clans existed, I believe that they were once real."

"And why is that?" Shizuka.

"My grandmother." Miho answered. "She told me our family is descended from the witch clan's line."

"And do you believe such a story?" Ishizu inquired.

"Well…yes. My great-great-grandfather - or something like that - was a warlock of the fire clan. He managed to escape the purges. He was one of the few who helped rebuild the then, village of Domino."

"Warlock blood and centuries of interbreeding with humanity…that explains her abilities." Mai said, looking at Anzu. "And why her power is a faint flicker of your own."

"Excuse me?" Miho drawled. "What do you mean my power? And just what do you mean by your _own _power?" She demanded giving Anzu her own hard look. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Tell me, child…" Anzu began, "Have you ever heard of the Phoenix?"

Miho was taken aback by the question. "The Phoenix? What does she have to with this?"

"Everything…"

"S-She's an entity." Miho stammered out. "The living embodiment of fire. The heir to the matriarch's stead and head over all the fire clan and leader of all the good witch families."

Anzu gave a nod. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"She was killed, during the battle of the Immortals, along with her three guardians. Her sisters. The keepers and heirs to wind, water and earth. The vampire court destroyed them."

"Is that so?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Miho admitted gloomily.

"You seem distressed by this fact." Shizuka pointed out.

"Who wouldn't be? I mean those four witches were the only ones who can stand up to the vampire elite. Lord knows the slayers - though they try - have made little headway in stopping the tyranny that the vampire race has spread. Even my ancestor and those who made out of the village with him couldn't stop them."

"And what makes you think these four witches would triumph were others have failed?" Ishizu wanted to know.

"Because," Miho replied evenly. "It was because of them that the vampire court stopped attacking Domino. I don't know exactly why they stopped. My grandmother just told me it was a matter of the heart. Something along the lines of chivalry."

"Chivalry from vampires?" Mai asked, disbelievingly.

"I know. I find it odd too. But grandma always did say that the current vampiric court was a bit _different_ than their predecessors…more noble."

Hearing this, Anzu let out a peal of laughter.

"You find it odd too, huh?" Miho guessed.

"On the contrary, Miho." She answered. "Your grandmother for all intents and purposes was right, in a way."

"The vampire court did cease its attack on Domino because of the four witches. But it wasn't because they were killed." Shizuka informed.

"It was more because they had other plans." Ishizu added.

"Whoa, okay. Are you guys like some experts in ancient history?"

"No. We are just believers. As you are." Anzu said.

"Yes, but how do you know so much?"

"We were there when it was written child."

"What?"

"The four witches…didn't die that night. They couldn't because they were immortal. They had burned their mortality off for the very purpose of pursing and punishing the vampire court."

"You see, Miho." Shizuka continued where Anzu had stopped. "The vampire court took something very important from the phoenix and her sisters. And because of that, we vowed to punish them. So we did the only thing that ensured that we would have the opportunity - "

"-We cursed ourselves with eternal life. And hid ourselves from prying eyes. Infiltrating one vampire establishment after another as the slayers did - biding our time."

Miho's eyes grew large. Both Shizuka Ishizu's eyes were glowing white as they spoke. "What - how - who?" she sputtered.

"Well, I guess that leaves why and when." Mai mused from where she stood next to Anzu. "Oh, no kiddo." She stated matter o' fact when Miho's confused from whirled on her. "You're not seeing things. We really are alive and kicking." As if to prove her point, Mai's eyes glistened just like Shizuka and Ishizu's.

"Enough Mai. You're frightening her." Anzu's voice cut in.

Mai held her hands up in defense. "Hey don't look me. Those two started it." She said, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of Shizuka and Ishizu who took the accusation in stride.

"Apologies, Miho." Ishizu murmured.

"Yes. Ishizu and I didn't intend for you to be frightened by our little ID card." Shizuka emphasized. "It was either this way, or by flood, earthquake, storm or arson that we reveal ourselves, and frankly I am not in the mood for any of those."

"You need not fear my sisters, young Miho." Anzu assured. "They merely seek to prove their identities with their little parlor trick. Not harm you."

"I-I…this is impossible…"

"Can you not feel we are telling the truth?"

"Well yes…it's just the witches are suppose to be dead. They died in the battle with Phoenix!"

"The tales of _my_ and their demise are greatly exaggerated." Anzu's eyes shone a pale fire-gold color as she cocked her head.

"The Phoenix…" Miho whispered.

"Yes. But you can call me Anzu."

* * *

"So why me?" Miho asked sometime later. The initial shock had subsided. Now only the unbelievable feeling that she was actually here among the circle. _The_ Circle! If only her grandmother could be here..."Why did you help me?" She asked Anzu, who was once more seated in her chair, along with the others.

"I am glad you asked – Mai." Anzu motioned.

Mai set down her now empty soup bowl. After some discussion it was decided that dinner would help calm the tension that followed the unveiling of the witch's identities to Miho. Dinner and formalities done, Mai made her way over to the computer and clicked some keys.

The plasma screen lit up with an image of Luminas and Umbra. "These are to two goons who attacked you and your friend earlier. One Luminas and Umbra. The two of them were underlings of this vampire – " Mai paused, clicking the necessary keys "- Malik." An image the platinum haired vampire replaced the former. "He's one of the vampirical order's elite soldiers, reporting only to the Lords Kaiba and Jonouchi." Here, images of Seto Kaiba, Kaiba Corp, and Jonouchi flashed across the screen.

"The Shogun Lords…" Miho whispered in awe.

"Leaders of the Vampire Order and our prime targets."

"We've been tracking them for along time." Ishizu supplied.

"What on earth would they want with me and Mel?" Miho asked.

"Nothing. You were nothing more than a meal ticket for the two flunkies. You and dear Melody were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. No need to worry about the Shogun generals."

"I see…" She murmured.

"Nevertheless, Miho's encounter was two-fold. Not only did it allow us to eliminate the ones responsible for the campus murderers – it also helped us determine were the vampire lords' attentions are. This may be a sign that Kaiba's ready to go back to work on the home front." Shizuka pointed out.

"True," Anzu spoke. "It may be a blessing in disguise. If Kaiba and Jonouchi do decide return home, we may be able to end this power-struggle on the balance once and for all."

"Render the enemy silent – nice." Mai grinned. "Won't our Generals be surprised when they come and find us waiting."

"I wasn't talking about them." Anzu's eyes darkened considerably. "In order to kill a snake, you have to cut off its head. The Generals are just the body. I want the head. The No Life King."

Hearing this, Miho's eyes widened. "The No Life King? As in the King of all Vampires?"

"The one and only." Ishizu replied.

"You mean to say he's real?"

"As real as we are." Mai told her. "Did you think him to be only a myth?"

"No. It's just that everyone speaks of him as a legend. They tell stories of how he radiated a power so dark – that it casts a shadow over darkness itself."

Anzu smirked. "There's always some truth to legends."

"You mean to tell me he had those powers?" Miho was wild eyed.

She nodded. "And then some."

"Whew. Well then I guess we're all lucky he's dead, then." Miho said looking somewhat relieved.

"Who said he was dead?" Mai quipped, causing the young girl to pale.

"You mean…he's not dead, like they say?"

"Is that the rumor now days? Boy if ole spiky – hair was awake he'd have whoever started that one on a platter served up raw. Good thing eternal sleep plagued him. Or heads would definitely be rolling."

"Thank God for small favors." Shizuka agreed.

Miho blinked. "Eternal Sleep?"

"Stasis." Anzu corrected. "Or rather he sealed himself away from the world."

"Either way, we can still be thankful." Mai said.

"Stasis…" Miho repeated in wonder. "All this time he's been alive when his subjects believe him erased from existence. But why on earth would the vampire lord go into stasis? Didn't he care about his people? I mean, he's the one who laid the foundations of the current empire. Wouldn't he want to rule it as well?"

"It's no good to reign over something when it's incomplete." Anzu stated.

"What do you mean incomplete? The guy conquered all of Japan, Eurasia and Africa. Last I checked, he even gained a foothold in the Americas and Australia. And had enough supporters to give even the Ancients hell. How in the world did he see his empire inadequate?"

"Ever hear of the saying 'Behind every great man is an even stronger woman'? Well that what our dear vampire lord lacked – a suitable bride and queen."

Miho arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "He didn't want to rule because he couldn't find himself a woman? He cursed himself to sleep forever just because no one fit the bill to be his damned wife?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." Shizuka reasoned.

"Huh, I'll be damned. Well, wouldn't he – I mean, couldn't he just force someone."

"Not this one." Ishizu chimed. "Unlike the kings that came before him, this one was compulsively traditional in certain aspects – particularly matrimony and monogamy. His courtiers were much the same. Hence the crackdown on vampire whore houses."

Mai sniffed disdainfully. "What crackdown? Last time I looked, the HIVE was fully operational."

"I am not talking about the big fish, Mai. Rather the small guppies. I doubt the Generals even know about Vivian's side job. That one is as slick as a fox when it comes to human trafficking." She hissed.

"Either that, or they choose to ignore it for their own twisted reasons." Shizuka added, frowning slightly.

"I vote for the latter." Mai huffed. "I'll bet those two heathens just have heap of women ready to service their more carnal desires at nothing more than a word."

"Back to the topic at hand," Ishizu prompted, shooting a dangerous look Mai's way.

"What?" She snapped.

Anzu interrupted their subtle tryst. "Enough. Young Miho was asking about the vampire king, not your opinions on the private lives of our _enemies_." She stressed the last word not only for Miho's benefit, but to warn her sisters of their threatening emotions. She then turned to their guest. "Forgive us, child. I am afraid our last run-in with the vampire court has left us somewhat sore."

"Near death experience will do that to you, Anzu." Mai deadpanned. "Those bastards nearly killed us after all – or have you forgotten how the king nearly took your own life?"

Before Anzu could form a comeback, Miho fixated her wide gaze on her and gasped. "You fought The King head on?"

"Yes." Anzu admitted softly. Somewhere in her mind, she heard a snicker – Mai.

_Now who's emotional?_

Anzu shook her head hard. "But that was a long time ago." She said, pinning a subtle glare in Mai's direction. "And it is not something that I care to remember." She glanced at Shizuka, motioning her to continue.

"Right," She said, "We were hoping that by tracking Luminas and Umbra, that we would be able to trace a lead back to Malik and consequently, the Shogun Generals. What we got however, was something much better."

"And what's that?" Miho questioned.

Shizuka smiled. "You."

"Me? What have I got to do with anything – other than being an innocent bystander?"

"You have a power that very few people understand, Miho." Anzu said. "A rare power. A power that if tapped into properly – would cause a great devastation to the vampire world."

"You're talking about my bending capabilities."

"I could teach you a great many things."

"You wish for me to join your team? To combat vampires?" Miho asked, getting a read on Anzu's feelings.

"Your help would be most welcome, and it would be nice to have a modern opinion for a change. You're insight to this centuries technology, coupled with your magical abilities would be a double edged sword."

"I may be alright with computers, but what makes you think that I would last two minutes against a vampire? I mean sure, I know some self-defense maneuvers, but my bending powers pale in comparison to yours." Miho's eyes wondered over to a scented candle resting on a window sill. She stretched out her fingers and called the burning flame to her hand. "I can only manipulate fire – not create it."

"I will teach you to summon the flame and my sisters are more than qualified to help you brush up on self-defense skills. With a little guidance, practice and patience – you could become a great force."

"You have the blood of a fire caster in your veins." Ishizu added. "Thin though it may be, it is still there and is potential outlet for a great many things. Anzu can teach you to harness the power of creating the element. Mai and Shizuka can further hone your combat skills and I can even advance your education in the technology area. You would be able to live here with us, and help rid the city of a menace."

And Ishizu is in need of a roommate." Mai added, slyly. "The spare room connected to her bath has been empty ever since we moved here. You just graduated right? Haven't moved out of the dorm yet?"

"Well no…" Miho admitted. "Truth be told, I am not really sure were I'd go. I mean my grandmother's property was turned over to the government after she died. I had her belongings shipped to a warehouse on the south side of town. I guess I figured I just took whatever came to me after graduation. I thought about applying to Industrial Illusions or maybe work from home once I secured me an apartment with my part-time waitress earnings…"

"Bad move. Industrial Illusions is controlled by Pegasus J. Crawford." Shizuka pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. Pegasus J. Crawford isn't you average business man. We knew him personally back in village." Mai folded her arms pointedly. "Before the vampire lord granted him eternal life."

"You mean he's a…"

"American Vampire with a taste for finer, yet flakier things? Yes. He's also Seto Kaiba's number one business partner."

"Oh my God," Miho's head fell into one of her hands, "He's the vampire industrialist who set up shop in California? Just my luck…" She muttered. She raised her head. "Now I am glad I didn't send in that application form just yet." Her blue eyes hardened, significantly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Mai admonished. "Pegasus' heritage is kept low-key from the masses . Not many civilians know that he's a vampire."

Miho frowned. "I can't believe it though…most of my classmates, who majored in computer science applied for jobs there prior to graduation. That means…"

"They'll become Familiars and in couple years, vampires themselves – if they work hard enough to earn it." Shizuka said, morbidly. "Still, you can stop the madness from spreading to others." She added, noticing Miho's expression. "End the cycle…"

"How? Even with my help, there would be only five of us. What could five women expect to do against an empire?"

"We can dismantle it. Piece by piece." Ishizu coolly spoke.

"Help us, Miho." Shizuka pleaded.

Miho thought about her options for a moment.

"You can turn a blind eye, or you can fight." Mai.

"The decision is yours, Miho." Anzu said. "What do you wish to do?"

"My answer…" Miho's voice was soft, yet firm as she looked each of the sisters in the eye. "…is yes. Yes, I want to help you." She looked at Mai lastly. "I want to fight."

Smiles spread across the women's faces. "Welcome to the Sorority kiddo." Mai said.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated. Also check out my updated profile page. ;) For fic information, updates, etc.


	8. Interlude: The Game

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

A/N: All right, I am taking a hiatus in order to finish up my degree requirements. Before I go though, I wanted to post this little number. This bridges the gap between part-one and part-two of my story. I will start part-two when I am done with the semester, and when life allows me too. For now though, I hope everyone enjoys this. Comments and thoughts are appreciated. Have a wonderful holiday season; I'll catch you all sometime in the new year, if not before. Remember, check my profile page for updates, announcements, and information.

* * *

**Interlude: The Game**

* * *

_Domino, Japan. _

_It's good to be home._

_The Paris mission was a success. The target, one of Kaiba's prime operators has been silenced. But the mission was not without loss. The human soldiers that served as comrades were struck down in battle. Sacrificed like lambs. Those whom Nesbit turned were reduced to ash by our hands. Those who refused vampirism became the dust._

_Ashes, to ashes and dust to dust…_

_Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, and lovers…_

_Innocent lives._

_I can still see Miho's tears and hear her question of "Why?"_

_I sometimes feel as if we are no better than the vampires. We slaughter our enemies, sacrifice our allies, and destroy those in our care. _

_Miho._

_My protégé._

_Everyday she grows stronger. Although not able to create the fire yet, she had shown considerable advancement and improvement in both combat and technological skill. I have no doubt with a little more training and perseverance that she will be able to master the element fate intended for her. _

_Each day I watch as Mai plays drill sergeant. Molding Miho into the perfect, obedient apprentice and gradually perfecting her into the perfect soldier. Ishizu hones her computer skills further, while Shizuka assumes the role of confidant and I play the role of mentor._

_My protégé._

…replacement.

_It makes me shudder. I've taken a harmless and innocent girl under my wing and forced her to bear an enormous and cruel burden._

_What a monster I have become…_

Judas. _I recognize the voices of the ancestors, as my inner conscious. My mind has a twisted sense of humor._

**Perhaps you should take a lesson from the heart, then?** _A darker voice amuses. _

_Dreams hunt me, memories plague me – and yet it isn't enough to satisfy the devil. No, through his persistence, patience, and my sleepless nights, he has managed to wear down my mental guards. It is times like this, at the peek of my exhaustion, that he is able to worm his way into my weary - willing mind and make contact with me._

_I force myself to concentrate. It takes some effort, but I am able to push the presence from my mind._

I am still stronger…

**For now, but the heart never lies…**

_The smug, confident feeling that accompanies _his _presence as it is expulsed from my mind, elicits something dark within me that is both frightening and exciting. _

_This is a game._

_My sisters, his brethren, the vampires and humans are the chess pieces. The world is our playing board. _

_And he and I are the players, and yet, we are pieces within the game as well, fighting on our respective sides. _

_I can see our pieces clearly as we play. I am the white queen and he the black king. The humans our pawns, our brothers and sisters – the knights, bishops, and rooks respectively. _

_There is no black queen on his side._

_For him, there is only the white queen. _

I will never be yours…

_The empty space on my side of the board says otherwise. _

_There is no white king on my side, either._

.

.

.

**Journal of Mazaki, Anzu**

**September 24, 2004**

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


End file.
